Pokemon: Rise of the Grey Country
by Maria65
Summary: White Country and Black City have been at constant war with one another, but the Legendary Pokemon might just turn the tables. Yet something strange is amiss with the Heir's. Can the Princess and Prince of opposing countries put aside their differences, or is all lost to war? All right belong to Nintendo, Rated T for language, blood, and...I think...theme's...maybe?
1. White Country

A girl with long brown, wavy hair in a ponytail was walking through the halls of the castle. They just receive word about a Legendary White Dragon Pokemon, by the name of Reshiram, and a Legendary Black Dragon Pokemon, by the name of Zekrom. Thanks to a man called Burgh, they got word of these two different Dragon Pokemon. The girl sighed as she stopped before a window and looked out of it. She was wearing a white dress, with long white gloves that went from her elbow down. The top half of her dress plain, except for the feather's that went from the hip, over her bust, kinda like the stomach of the Pokemon called Reshiram. The bottom half of her dress was like Reshiram's tail, and the reason her dress was shaped like this was because she was to become the trainer of Reshiram, if they could find him. Suddenly, a woman similar to the girl walked toward her.

"Touko, come with me my daughter." The woman, obviously the queen said, and Touko nodded as she bowed.

"Yes mother." Touko said as she followed her mother to the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room, Touko saw her friends that she knew all too well. One was a girl with blonde hair, and green eyes. The girl was also wearing a light blue and white dress. The dress was blue, and flowed to the floor, where it faded into white, and she wore blue shoes.  
The man next to her was wearing silver armor, similar to the neck plates on Reshiram's neck. He had black hair with glasses to help his sight better. He was laying his arm on his sword, while his left arm was wrapped around the blonde haired girls' waist. His gloves were off so you could clearly see the gold ring on his left hand as the same with the blonde girl.  
The man next to him had red and orange hair that was spiked upward. He was wearing a traveling robe that looked brand new, and his brown eyes were set on Touko in admiration. Ever since coming to White Country, he had been training Touko, and the two admired each other for their determination.  
The girl next to him had red hair pulled up in a bun, with side strands going to her chest, with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a tight, black leather outfit for easy movement. After all, she was an assassin, Touko shouldn't expect less.  
On the other side of the room was the painter Burgh. He had puffy brown hair, green eyes, and the leather outfit he wore that was brown made his skin seem more pale than it actually was.  
Beside him was a women who looked to be in her early 30's. She had long blonde hair to her knees where it waved out, green eyes, and she was wearing a sparkling silver gown. None would know it by looking at her, but she was the negotiator of White Country, and she was harsh doing it, which is why she was so successful. She also resembled to be the younger blondes mother, but everyone in the castle and in the village knew she wasn't.  
Beside her was a much older man who Touko knew very well also. He had white hair, with a pointy white beard. He also had white eyes, but he saw very well, for many mistaken him for being blind. He was wearing White and gold armor, and he was under the command of the leader, who was the black haired man.  
Beside him was a younger girl with dark skin. She had purple hair the flowed down to her waist, but she had two smaller ponytails at the top of her head, with purple eyes. Her and Touko had spent many times training together. The girl was wearing a leather top that was purple, and outlined in gold, but it wasn't too heavy, and she also wore a leather skirt that was purple and outlined in gold. She also wore purple shoes.  
Touko stopped before her mother as her mother sat down in the throne chair, and she went to sit beside her mother.

"As you all know, we are to capture this new Pokemon called Reshiram! Burgh has all the info, and the Researcher Juniper, and her father will be here shortly to fill in the gaps. Burgh, can you tell was what you know?" The Queen asked.

"Yes. Ahem! Reshiram is the white Dragon Pokemon, brother of the black Pokemon Zekrom. While Reshiram knows Fire, Zekrom knows Thunder. I don't have all the info on Reshiram, as I've only seen him when he's slept, but when I tried to capture him with the new Poke-ball's we've invented, even the Ultra ball was unable to capture him. He just smacked it back at me, and flew off. I know you've all already seen Reshiram and Zekrom, but I have more information about Zekrom than I do Reshiram." Burgh said, and the Queen sighed.

"Tell us info about him then, until Juniper and her father get here." The Queen stated.

"Yes Milady Catherine. As I had said earlier, Zekrom knows thunder, and is the black brother to the white one Reshiram. Zekrom, along with Reshiram created our region as people know, but Zekrom is much more known than any other Pokemon. People here in the White Country believe that Zekrom's red eyes can kill a person on sight. It's also said that Zekrom's black skin is a sign of death. Also, if Zekrom and Reshiram where to go into a battle of Physical Strength, Reshiram would lose…" The Queen, who Burgh had called Catherine, stood up abruptly.

"Then what's the point of capturing Reshiram if Zekrom is stronger?!" Catherine shouted in anger.

"I said Physical Strength Milady, but I didn't say anything about Special Power." Burgh said and Catherine sat back down.

"But, if it were a battle of Special Power, Reshiram would obviously win. No one knows why, but that's just how it's been. I don't know much more than that but…" Burgh was cut off by fast footsteps, and then a women appeared who gasped.

"Milady, above you!" the women shouted.

Catherine jumped forward, bringing her daughter with her as a dagger stabbed right where the Queen, Catherine was. When they all looked, they saw a women with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a tight black leather outfit with a blue lighting symbol on her right arm. The outfit covered all of her body except the neck, and face. Her blue eyes glared at the red head, and whispered Skyla, and the red head Skyla, glared back as she walked forward to protect the Royal Family.

"Well, now that we know what you're planning, I'll be taking my leave." Elesa said as she stood, and three other, white haired ninja's appeared.

"Shadow Triad, Black Fog!" Elesa said.

The Shadow Triad slammed the black fog down, causing the room to go black. Everyone coughed until the fog was gone, and when it was, Elesa, and the Shadow Triad as she called it, was gone.

"They're gone." Catherine said shocked.

"Thank goodness we got to you in time Milady. We saw some suspicious people running on the tops of people's houses on our way here, and ran to warn you." The lady who shouted said.

She had light brown hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing long leather pants that were brown, and she was also wearing a leather shirt, along with a long white coat made of wool. An older man was beside her, obviously her father, for he looked very similar to her.

"Juniper, and Mr. Juniper, it's good to see you." Catherine said.

"Also, thank you for saving mother." Touko said as she got up from her crouching position.

"And it's good to see you also Touko. Are you and Samurott getting along?" Juniper asked, and Touko nodded.

"Well, now that you're here, tell us what you know Juniper." Catherine said as she went to sit down again, with Touko.

 **Okay, so this is obviously and Pokemon White and Black AU story, nothing about Pokemon Black and White 2 will be mentioned...I cared nothing for Pokemon Black and White 2, had no care for it at all except that N returned. That was all I cared about. Well, enjoy!**


	2. Black City

Over on the other side, away from White Country, in a city with tall black building, the Shadow Triad made their way quickly to a big black castle. The doors opened, and they saw a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing black armor. He crossed his arms, and Elesa, along with the Shadow Triad kneeled before him, before they stood.

"Is Lord Ghetsis and Lord N in the throne room?" Elesa asked, and the boy nodded.

"Yes Elesa, what's the message though? Did you kill the Queen?" The boy asked.

"Sadly Commander Touya, we didn't. She was able to sense us, and dodged our attack. Though I did get some useful info." Elesa said, and the boy, Touya, looked at her curiously.

"Useful info?" Touya asked.

"I will explain everything in the throne room. Gather everyone please." Elesa said, and Touya nodded.

"Stoutland, rally everyone." Touya said as Stoutland left, while Touya followed Elesa to the throne room.

 **Later, in the throne room:** Unlike White Country's throne room, the room wasn't sparkling, but it was pure black, with a dark red carpet instead of a bright one. At the end stood one black throne chair, and a smaller black throne chair. In the taller one sat a man with a black robe on, with a crown atop his head, and his hands were folded in the robe. He had tea green hair, red eyes, and he looked to be about 40, maybe late 30s. Hair was left at his sides which went upward, and he had a strand on top of his head that stood up, but was slightly curled, but he had long hair that went straight down.  
In the smaller chair was a boy who was about 20 years old, 2 years older than Touko. He had tea green hair that was in a low ponytail that was unruly, and his tea green eyes looked bored as everyone gathered into the room. He was wearing a suit that was similar to Zekrom's, considering he was the Prince, and Zekrom had once protected the Black Country.  
On the right side of the throne room, was a man that was chubby. He had puffy brown hair that was being kept down with a black helmet. He was wearing black armor at the moment. He was under the Command of Touya, who stood beside him. Though the man had his own unit, under Touya's Command.  
On the other side of Touya was a man with light blue hair that went to his shoulder, and the top was pulled into a small bun. He was wearing a black monk's robe that showed one side of his shoulders. His dark blue eyes watched as The Shadow Triad walked in with Elesa.  
Two women stood side-by-side, which looked very similar, for they were both wearing a glittering black dress. The only difference was their hair. The one closer to The King had Yellow hair that was in a braid that went to her waist, before it was tied to keep it as a braid, and the other had long pink hair that went to the waist, and the side strands curled slightly upwards, but not too much. They're eye color was the same as their hair color.  
On the left side of the throne room was a women with dark skin, dark teal eyes, and bushy teal hair. She was wearing a dark red leather shirt, leather black pants, and she had a staff strapped to her back, obviously for protection. She also had a brown cape over her shoulders, a sign she worked in a research center.  
Beside her was another dark skinned man, who had blonde hair, but the top was only blonde, the rest was black. He wore finger-less gloves, and he wore baggy black clothes that looked like a robe, his dark brown eyes glared at Elesa as she smirked cockily at him, before her and the Shadow Triad kneeled before the king and Prince. A spot was empty beside him, and there was no other after him, which showed that was a spot for Elesa.

"What's the news Elesa? Did you kill the Queen?" The older man with tea green hair asked.

"Lord Ghetsis, I am sorry to say that I did not kill the Queen, but I obtained some useful information that everyone would love to hear." Elesa said as she stood.

"And what is this news?" The King, Ghetsis asked.

"There is a Pokemon that can help us bring down the White Country." Elesa said, and Ghetsis sat straight.

"Go on." He said, interested by what Elesa had to say.

"Sir, the Pokemon is a Legendary called Zekrom. Him, along with a Pokemon called Reshiram, who is also a legendary, helped create this continent. The White Country plans on capturing them both to stop us, but if we can capture both, or even one of them, will stop their plans on whipping us out." Elesa said, determination set in her eyes.

"Is there more?" Ghetsis asked, and Elesa nodded.

"Yes. Zekrom is a thunder dragon, while Reshiram is a fire dragon. I also overheard that Zekrom is physically stronger than Reshiram, but when it comes to special attack, Reshiram is stronger. That is all I heard before we attacked the Queen and failed." Elesa said as she bowed.

"Father, I would like it if we were to capture Zekrom. I remember a story that said Zekrom protected Black Country against Reshiram in the past." The Prince said.

"Prince N let Lord Ghetsis give the orders." The dark skinned man said, but Ghetsis waved his hand.

"I agree with my son. We should capture Zekrom, and if Reshiram hasn't been caught yet, we'll go after Reshiram." Ghetsis said.

"Sir!" Everyone said and bowed.

"Alright, dismissed! We go out tomorrow!" Ghetsis said and everyone nodded as they left; Touya walked toward N, and they left together.

"So, Marshall will still stay to interrogate the suspects." N said as he referred to the dark skinned man who was going toward the dungeons.

"He has no choice. None is as successful as him." Touya said as they continued toward the training grounds.

"What about Brycen, and Clay?" N asked, thinking they'll have to stay also.

"They'll do the training they can until we leave tomorrow." Touya said as he pointed to the blue haired guy.

"Brycen still has to finish training some of the Pokemon." Touya said before he pointed toward the brown haired guy.

"And Clay still has yet to finish the training with swords of Team Plasma." Touya stated before they entered the training grounds.

"What about Lenora?" N asked, raising a brow at his friend.

"She'll also stay. After all, she got some new fossils, so she's gonna stay and try to extract the data from the fossil's to get us new Pokemon." Touya said as they watched the teal haired lady go toward the one of the biggest room's in the castle.

"And Elesa, what about her?" N asked, wondering about their electrical friend.

"She's gonna stay here and protect Lord Ghetsis. Who knows if there are spies here who will try to harm Ghetsis while most of the army is gone." Touya said as they entered the training ground.

"Well N, let's begin." Touya stated and N nodded as he pulled out his sword, and Touya pulled his out.


	3. Catching Reshiram

Touko sighed as her, the blonde girl, and the black haired boy walked toward a well-known café. A man with blue hair covering one of his eyes turned around, and smiled.

"Why if it isn't Touko, Bianca, and Cheren. How are you all today?" The guy asked.

"We're great Cress. Just decided to drop by and get something to eat and drink before heading out to catch another Pokemon." The black haired man, Cheren, said smiling as him, the blonde girl Bianca, and Touko sat down.

Suddenly a red haired man came over with a green haired man, all smiling.

"Hey Touko, Bianca, and Cheren!" the green haired man said.

"Hey Cilan." Bianca said with a sweet smile.

"Hey guys, how are ya?" The red haired man asked.

"We're wonderful Chili." Touko said smiling a gentle smile that caused the three boys to blush.

"A-Anyways. The usual I'm guessing?" Cress asked as he brought his notepad out.

"Yep!" the three chorused, and Cress nodded before leaving.

"So Touko, how do you feel about catching Reshiram?" Bianca asked and Touko gave her a smile.

"I'm so excited. This will be the first Legendary Pokemon I've ever seen." Touko said smiling.

"Well, thanks to the info from Juniper, we got a pretty good guess on how hard this Pokemon is gonna be." Cheren said as he looked at Serperior, who hissed in excitement.

"We should be able to get him, right Emboar?" Bianca said as she looked at the flaming pig, who nodded.

"Yeah, we'll win won't we Samurott?" Touko asked Samurott and Samurott nodded.

"Here you guys go." Cress said as he arrived, and gave them their rightful drinks, and food.

"That didn't take long." Touko said and Cress chuckled.

"Well, when it comes to you guys, the chief's already know what you want, and fix it to the best of their ability." Cress said, and then bowed as other customer's came in, and he left to attend to them.

 **Later:** Touko strapped the silver sword to her waist, before making sure it was secure. Cheren came up beside her with Bianca.

"Ready to go? The rest of the unit will be here shortly, and once they arrive we leave." Cheren said, and Touko nodded.

"Is Skyla coming?" Touko asked, curious about some of the others.

"No, she'll stay here to protect the Queen. We can't risk getting the Queen hurt." Cheren said as he made sure they had what they needed.

"What about Burgh, will he come along since he knows about Reshiram?" Touko asked, wondering about their other informant.

"No, he said he's gonna stay here." Bianca said.

"Figures. He'll stay anywhere as long as he's away from any dirty place." Touko said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well…what about the white haired man, Drayden, or the purple haired girl Iris?" Touko asked, curious of the two dragon-user's.

"The others have to stay here to guard the castle. That includes Caitlin for negotiations, and Alder the red head for getting more stuff ready for your training." Cheren said as he tightened the straps a bit more on Rapidash.

Suddenly the rest of Cheren's personal unit appeared and he smiled. He looked at Touko who nodded, got on Rapidash, and they left. The unit surrounding Touko to keep her safe, and Cheren in front, Bianca walking beside Rapidash.

 **Later:** They soon stopped before a cave, and Cheren looked at the map he was given before smiling.

"Alright men, this is the place!" Cheren said as he put the map up, and brought his sword out as the others readied their spears.

Bianca brought out her staff, being ready to heal anyone and Touko brought out her sword. Suddenly they heard a roar and flames burst out the entrance, and everyone ducked as Touko forced Rapidash to dodge the flame. Rapidash regained himself, snorted and hoofed the ground ready for another attack. Touko patted his neck, before she got off.

"Stand down! Let me handle this!" Touko ordered, and Cheren growled as he lowered his sword, and the others lowered their spears.

Suddenly a huge white dragon appeared, and roared, his blue eyes burning in anger. He looked around before his eyes landed on Touko and he growled low and threatening, wondering what was going on.

"Reshiram…" Touko trailed off as she walked toward him, putting her sword away.

"Touko! Be careful!" Cheren shouted, eyes wide in worry.

Reshiram glared at her and growled but Touko didn't back down, and held a hand out to him; Reshiram stared at her in wonder. Was this human girl asking to be his friend? He suddenly felt a strong, friendly, powerful wave come from her; making his blue eyes softened. He reached his snout out the touch her palm and gave a gentle, friendly growl as he nuzzled her hand, and Touko smiled as she rubbed. Cheren was left speechless and Bianca began to giggle as the unit put their weapons away, wondering what just happened.

"And here I was thinking we would have to fight you to capture you." Cheren said as he put his sword away, and Bianca put her staff away.

"Well…Reshiram says that usually, he would have the person prove their worth, but because he can feel my waves, he says I needn't prove my worth." Touko said as she kissed his snout.

Cheren sighed as he called the unit to bring Rapidash over, and they did. Once Rapidash was beside Touko, Touko reached in to grab a poke-ball, and pulled out the luxury ball. A newly developed poke-ball and it was given to Touko to make Reshiram comfortable. Touko held it toward Reshiram and Reshiram smiled before pressing the button to enlarge it, and pressed it again to bring him in. Touko smiled before letting Reshiram out so she could bond with him.

"I already trust you enough to fly on you, if you want to." Touko stated, and Reshiram smiled as he lowered his neck.

"Touko, are you sure this is safe?" Cheren asked, protecting her like his little sister.

"Yeah, because the first step to friendship is trust. Right, Reshiram?" Touko asked Reshiram to make sure she was correct, and Reshiram nodded.

"Okay, just be careful. Geez, you're still as reckless as ever." Cheren teased, and Touko glared half-hearted at him.

Cheren only shook his head with a shrug and got Bianca on Rapidash and they headed back toward White Country.


	4. Catching Zekrom

As they entered White Country, in the land where the Castle stood; Bianca, Cheren and his unit entered, and Catherine approached them.

"Where's Touko?" Catherine asked worried, wondering about her daughter.

"Look above you." Cheren said chuckling, pointing toward the sky.

Catherine looked upward and saw a White Dragon descending, and her with two others backed up as the dragon touched the ground, causing a small tremor. Jumping off his back was Touko, and Reshiram lowered his head, allowing Touko to hug him.

"That was the best ride ever!" Touko said as she hugged him, and Reshiram gave a chuckle of his own.

"I'm glad you liked it." Reshiram said with a smile.

"Whoa, wait! Did he just talk?" Cheren asked.

"Yes I did. I don't blame you for being shocked. Everyone seems to be surprised Legendry's can talk." Reshiram said amused eyes.

"I think it's normal." Touko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're the first then. Even my past trainer's never thought a Legendary could speak." Reshiram said, and Touko smiled up at him.

"Heehee, well let's show you to the castle." Touko said as she pointed to the big white castle, and Reshiram smiled as he lowered his head.

"Better yet I'll fly you. Would the Queen like a ride also?" Reshiram asked Catherine who held a hand to her cheek.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Catherine said as she climbed on with help from Touko.

"Hold on tight mom!" Touko said as Reshiram descended into the sky toward the Castle.

 **Black Country:** In the Castle, Ghetsis sighed as he played with his wine glass. Suddenly Elesa appeared before him, bowing.

"Milord, we just got word about the White Country. Apparently, the Princess has just received Reshiram." Elesa said looking at him; and Ghetsis growled as he stood up.

"She mustn't be allowed to obtain Zekrom. Tell Touya to have the troops ready at dawn." Ghetsis said, and Elesa bowed her head.

"Yes sir!" Elesa said before disappearing; Ghetsis turned back around and growled.

"Once we get Zekrom, we'll scorch that Country with Lightning." Ghetsis said through clenched teeth.

 **Next day:** N sighed as he strapped the sword to his side, before fixing his outfit again. Suddenly Touya appeared behind him, and threw a pack over his shoulder to where it landed in N's hands.

"Huh? Oh Touya, you have a knack for doing that don't you?" N said as he smiled at Touya.

"Well, because I'm like your brother, I just know when to do it." Touya said as he smiled at N, and walked to be in front of him.

"Apparently the Princess of the White Country has obtained Reshiram. That's already put a dent in our plans." Touya said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" N asked, raising a brow.

"Well, we were hoping to get both Reshiram and Zekrom so we could destroy the White Country, but it looks like we'll have to kill Reshiram and the Princess in order to achieve that." Touya said, not noticing how N cringed at the thought of death.

While N wasn't much of a fighter and didn't care for the war raging between the countries, he worried greatly for Touya. The boy was like a brother to him, granted Touya was four years older than N, they still confided in the other more than anyone else. N even confided in Touya more than he did his handmaids, the two girls who were like older sister's to him.

"I still don't like the idea of death. Especially towards a Pokemon." N said and Touya sighed.

"Well…Hn? Oh look, the unit is here." Touya said as he spotted some of his men.

"Sir Touya, Lord N, we are ready." One of the Members said with a bow.

"Alright! Team Plasma, let's get going." Touya said swinging his hand forward, and they all ran from the city.

 **Later:** Touya and his team were still running, and were finally out of the forest they had entered. They looked around realizing they were in a sort of Canyon like area, it was a wasteland with a huge trench before them in which was where they were told Zekrom resided.

"Okay, everyone listen! Apparently Zekrom is in this canyon. Once you find him, let Lord N know. He must capture Zekrom; for Zekrom is a Pokemon worthy of our Prince N!" Touya stated and everyone nodded.

"N, you'll stay with me." Touya said and N nodded; once they entered the canyon, they heard wings.

"I don't think we'll have to find him!" N said as they all looked upward and saw a big Black Pokemon landed before them.

"Zekrom…" N stated as he walked toward the Pokemon.

"Lord N, be careful!" Touya shouted, but N didn't listen as he approached Zekrom.

Zekrom's red eyes glared at N, and he roared at him, but N didn't back down. He would not back down from Pokemon, which he saw as friends. Of course, N had his own reasons for being friends with Pokemon, something about his past.

"Zekrom, I don't want to hurt you, but…I am here to capture you." N said as his Zoroark came out, growling at Zekrom; Zekrom growled out, and gave another roar, and N smiled.

"So, I have to prove my worth?" N asked, grinning to himself before he heard a rumble from Zekrom.

"Yes, and unlike my brother, who feels waves and doesn't fight. I too can fell waves, but I must see proof that they can capture me." Zekrom said as he walked toward N.

"Well then, let the battle begin." N said as he had Zoroark attack.

 **After the battle:** N panted as he threw his final Ultra ball, and Zekrom was pulled into it again. Everyone was weak as they had helped in the battle. N was waiting with baited breath for the poke-ball to be strong enough to keep the weakened Zekrom inside. Suddenly the ball beeped, and N beamed a smile and ran toward it, picking it up.

"I…I can't believe it. I-I caught him!" N said turning around, and holding the ball up to show them all.

"I knew you could do it!" Touya said running up to him.

N opened the poke-ball, and Zekrom came out wounded.

"Heal him now!" N ordered, and the cleric they had with them, quickly went toward him to heal him.

"Now that we have Zekrom, we need to find a way to steal Reshiram." Touya said, but that caused Zekrom to speak.

"That'll be impossible; Reshiram won't listen to you, or me. He had already formed a bond with this Princess of the White Country. The bond is too strong, and he sticks close to her." Zekrom said.

"Damn. I know there's no way to get close to her. She has guards around her 24/7, and Alder is always by her side also." Touya said, trying to think things over.

"Even a Pokemon is no match for Alder, or his Pokemon." N said and Touya nodded.

"Well then, we'll have to train to be stronger right?" Zekrom said, and N looked at him before smiling.

"Right!" N said smiling at Zekrom before rubbing his head.


	5. Going Out

As they got closer to the Castle Zekrom landed in Black Country, for he had offered to fly them all back since they ran there. They all got off, and Touya spotted Ghetsis waiting for them.

"Lord Ghetsis." Touya said bowing as did the unit, and N walked to his father.

"You did well N." Ghetsis said rubbing his son's head.

N smiled before Zekrom walks over toward N, and nudges his back and N smiles again.

"Father, we were able to capture Zekrom. We had to prove our worth though." N said and Ghetsis smiled, things were slowly falling in place.

 **White Country:** Skyla walked into the Throne room, and kneeled down before Catherine and Touko, who had Reshiram by her side.

"Your Majesty, and Princess Touko, we just received word from our spies in the Black Country." Skyla stated.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, turning her attention away from Reshiram to Skyla.

"We just got word that Prince N, of the Black Country has just captured Zekrom. We believe they will use him in the war." Skyla said.

"I see. This is a big problem." Catherine said, thoughts suddenly running through her mind.

"If they plan to use Zekrom, then we'll have to get Reshiram to battle with him right?" Cheren questioned, wondering if that was the new plan.

Touko looked up into Reshiram's blue eyes like hers, and he looked back at her, before giving a smile.

"I'll battle Zekrom, and anyone else to defend this Country. After all, I protected this Country in the past when my brother wanted nothing but blackness to envelope the continent." Reshiram stated with a proud smile.

"There you have it." Touko stated as she looked at Cheren.

"Alright. Bianca, we're gonna need you to train some recruits every now and then. We're gonna need more cleric's in the army." Cheren said to Bianca, and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll get ready at once." Bianca said as she left.

"Touko, we need to train." Alder said from beside the Queen.

"Alright. Reshiram, let's go." Touko said as she stood, and left with Alder and Reshiram.

"They've been spending more time together Majesty." Skyla stated, and Catherine nodded.

"Because Alder is like the father Touko was unable to meet. He left for the war after I had her." Catherine said as she looked at her fingers, only to see a golden ring on her left ring finger.

"I miss him." Catherine said as she sighed, and dismissed Skyla.

 **With Touko:** Touko grunted as she knocked the sword away from her. She was wearing a silver robe with red flames trimming the opening of it. She wore black leather under her outfit for easier movement. She was training with a mage's staff at the moment, for she was in training for every weapon, by order of Alder, and she did it willingly. Alder swung his sword at her again, but she jumped back, before ordering Reshiram to use Fusion Flare; Alder ordered his Druddigon to use Outrage.

"Reshiram dodge it, and then use Dragon Pulse!" Touko shouted as she charged at Alder, and used fire against him.

Alder blocked with his sword before looking at his dragon, only to see his Druddigon faint; Alder gasped as Touko smiled before having him back off. Alder sent out Volcarona, and Touko sent out Samurott. Before Alder could recall Volcarona, Touko had Samurott use Hydro Pump and it hit Volcarona, making him faint. Alder gasped, before looking at Touko to see her use her own water attack, and Alder dodged it, before Touko sent boulder's flying at him; Alder sent out Escavalier, who toke the attack. Touko sent out Victini, who used Fire Blast on Escavalier but it wasn't down yet and then Touko had Reshiram use Fusion Flare. Alder sighed as he sent out Bouffalant, and Touko sent out Lucario. Alder had Bouffalant use Megahorn, and Touko had Lucario use Aura Sphere. Both attacks hit, causing an explosion.

"Lucario, try to focus on Bouffalant's step's so you can use Close Combat!" Touko said as she searched for Alder before she found him, and charged at him.

Lucario was able to detect Bouffalant, but noticed Touko would get hurt, so he called out to her.

"TOUKO!" Lucario shouted, but it was too late.

Touko jumped at Alder ready to use her staff against him again, but then Bouffalant ran out of the dust subsiding, and hit Touko, knocking her back. Touko grunted as she hit the ground, before getting on her knees but she suddenly bent over again and coughed up some blood. Alder panicked as did the Pokemon as they all rushed to her side.

"Touko, are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've held back a bit." Alder said, but Touko only smiled at him as she wiped the blood away.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. The ramming only hurt me bad, and the coughing up blood is common for me. I've coughed up blood before, remember the battle between me and Cheren?" Touko questioned, as she took a few deep breath's.

"Yeah, but that was because he accidentally stabbed you when you didn't block. The hit must've caused a relapse of that, causing your body to think you got hurt bad enough." Alder said as he patted her back, and she smiled at him.

Alder smiled before helping her up; Touko smiled her gratefulness, before her Pokemon nuzzled her. Touko decided to let her last three Pokemon out. Her Absol, her Dragonair, and her Eevee who smiled at her, happy to see her well.

"I'm just now noticing this but, how are you and your Pokemon so well bonded?" Alder asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's something I'm asked a lot. Me, Samurott, Dragonair, and Lucario have been together since I was young. Of course Samurott was Oshawott, Dragonair was Dratini, and Lucario was Riolu, when I was a kid, but we've been together since then. Eevee hasn't evolved yet, because she's always rejecting the stones I give her. I caught Absol when I was about 13, and Reshiram was just recent, but we've created a good bond already." Touko stated and Alder smiled as Absol came over to her, and rubbed against her leg, being careful of his blade.

"Hey Alder, I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay. Tell everyone not to worry." Touko said, and Alder nodded.

Before leaving, Touko got dressed, before coming back out to return all of her Pokemon except Reshiram, which she got on him and he took off. Alder went back inside to tell everyone that Touko was going out, but shouldn't worry.


	6. The First Meet

Somewhere else, N sighed as he looked at his Pokemon: Zekrom, Zoroark, Eevee, Mightyena, Luxray, and Liepard. N touched his cheek but winced when he did; he said he was going out for a bit, and in doing so his father smacked him. That was the reason Pokemon were his main friend's, because humans were kinda cruel to him; except Touya, who N smiled at the thought of him. Touya was like his brother, someone N knew he could trust and of course N could trust others, but it was kinda hard to. N sighed when suddenly wings were heard, and he looked up; he saw a shadow land nearby, and heard what sounded like poke-balls opening. N became cautious and woke Zoroark up, who looked at N before he heard footsteps, and growled effectively waking the other Pokemon up.

"I wonder who it is." N said to himself as he put a hand on his sword.

Before long a woman with long brown, wavy hair in a ponytail, light blue eyes, and wearing a white dress similar to Reshiram's tail appeared smiling. N gasped as he saw her come in with a Samurott, a Lucario, and an Eevee which jumped on her shoulder, an Absol, a Dragonair which was slithering beside her, and suddenly Reshiram, which he froze upon seeing.

"Milady Touko." Reshiram said, and Touko looked at him, seeing a protective glint in his eyes.

Touko looked forward before gasping at seeing the person in front of her. What was he doing in her secret place? Touko looked around and saw a Zoroark growling, a Liepard ready to pounce, a Mightyena growling also, a Eevee on the guy's lap, a Luxray having sparks coming from him, and finally Zekrom in which she gasped at seeing. They stared at each other, before they finally broke, realizing who the other was.

"You're…N…" Touko trailed off at seeing Zekrom, remembering the info she was given.

"And you're Touko." N said as he saw Reshiram, remembering the info he heard.

Suddenly Eevee jumped off her shoulder, and the Eevee the guy had jumped off his lap. The two walked toward each other, before smiling and nuzzling each other.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Both N and Touko shouted at seeing opposing country Pokemon get along.

Touko returned all her Pokemon except Reshiram and Eevee, and N returned all of his Pokemon except Zekrom, and his Eevee.

"Eevee, how… I mean how can…" Touko didn't know what to say as she saw Eevee look at her and smile, motioning toward the Eevee she just meet.

N slowly stood up before walking toward the two Eevee's and looking down at them, before looking at Touko. Touko looked at him also, and the two were soon locked in a gaze that neither could separate from. N's tea green eyes held Touko's cerulean eyes in place, and vise-versa; the two soon smiled, before Touko reached out a hand to greet him.

"Let's put aside our countries for this moment." Touko said, and N smiled before shaking her hand.

Reshiram and Zekrom looked at each other, before staring at their trainer's, and snorting in disbelief.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?" Reshiram said to Zekrom.

"I think you saw what you think you just saw, which is what I just saw." Zekrom replied, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"But how do I know what you saw is what I think I just saw, which might not be what I think I just saw. In which you think you just saw what I might not have seen, and which I did see, in which I think I saw what we both saw, and…" Reshiram was cut off by a growl from Zekrom.

"Stop jumbling words together! It's confusing." Zekrom said, barring his teeth in annoyance.

"Then my plan worked." Reshiram said with a smirk.

"You and your stupid plans." Zekrom said glaring at Reshiram.

"Both of you stop it." Two voices said, and when Reshiram and Zekrom looked down, they saw N and Touko sitting on a bench together.

They were in a forest garden, between the Black Country and the White Country; it was hidden, not many people thought such a place would exist due to the war between the two countries. Reshiram and Zekrom snorted before stopping, and lying down beside their respectful trainer.

"So, how did you get Zekrom?" Touko asked to start a conversation.

"Well, when we got word that you caught Reshiram, me and some of the army went toward a canyon not far from here. We found Zekrom…well…he found us I should say. He landed before us, and in order to obtain him, I had to prove my worth against him. Even the army men who came with me had to help, but I did the main portion of the fighting. After a while, I used my last ultra-ball, in which I was able to catch Zekrom with. Right now, we're just trying to get use to each other." N said with a smile.

"Really, wow. I thought Zekrom would do what Reshiram did with me." Touko said, a soft smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" N asked, confused.

"Well, when we went to get Reshiram, he felt…" Touko was interrupted by Reshiram.

"I felt a wave from her; the wave held a strong power, friendliness, and caring. Something I have never felt with someone else. The others had a wave that held hunger for power, fiendish, heartless, pain, or something sinful. They were unable to prove their worth also but with Touko, she needn't prove her worth, for I knew that if we battled, she would've won either way." Reshiram said with a fond smile toward her, and Touko smiled back.

N was shocked beyond reason, she had only recently caught him and already their bond was strong and immense. N smiled a smile of his own as he patted Zekroms' head, and Zekrom smiled at him. N and Touko continued to talk, telling the other about themselves but once the sun began to set, Touko gasped, causing N to jump and look at her worried.

"What's wrong Touko?" N asked as Touko quickly stood up with her Eevee, and ordered Reshiram to stand.

"I have to get going back to the Castle. It's sunset!" Touko stated and when N saw the sky, it was sunset.

"I see. Wait, Touko!" N said and she looked at him as she got on Reshiram.

"Can we meet here again?" N asked as Zekrom and his Eevee stood.

"Yeah. Same place…same time?" Touko asked, and N thought.

"Maybe not the same time, but…I'll have an Unfezant come to your Castle, and give you a letter." N said.

"Alright, but make sure the Pokemon is careful." Touko said with a smile, and N nodded.

Touko flew off on Reshiram, and N sighed, before smiling to himself as he got on Zekrom with his own Eevee.

 _'I think I've just obtained another friend.'_ N thought happily as he flew off.

 **With Touko:** Touko landed before the gates to the Castle, and was greeted with the face of a worried Alder in which she faced palmed.

 _'Think about time Touko! The sun is almost fully set!'_ Touko scolded herself in her head before getting off Reshiram, and Alder stormed toward her.

"Where were you?! Have you any idea how worried sick we were?!" Alder asked her worried, and Touko looked down before poking her fingers together.

"S-Sorry Alder. I di-didn't think about t-time." Touko said before lowering her head.

Alder sighed, before rubbing his head, and then he placed a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just…with the war and everything going on; I was worried you were hurt." Alder said and looked at her.

Touko looked back up at him, and he smiled before walking inside; Touko returned Eevee and walked in with Reshiram. Touko was greeted by Bianca's smiling face, and they went to her room but Touko had to return Reshiram for that. They walked into Touko's room and Touko smiled; the room was nice and tidy, the bed was white, with a blue curtain over the bed, and the pillows were gold. The room it's self was gold and white, with one big window giving a lovely view of the city and a door was across from the bed, her own shower place. A huge wardrobe was beside the window on the side closer to the door, and on the other side was a small desk. Beside the bed was another small desk, but this held a lantern, with a quill, ink, and paper.

"Thanks for keeping the room tidy Bianca." Touko said to Bianca.

"You're welcome Touko. After all, I am your maid." Bianca said as she bowed, and left.


	7. Night-time Escape!

Touko smiled before her door closed and once it did, her smiled faded, and she sighed as she opened her poke-balls to let her Pokemon out. Samurott, Absol, Dragonair, Lucario, Eevee, and Reshiram, which made Touko happy the room was big enough for him to lay down in. She had always wondered why the room was so big, and now she knew; it was for a big Pokemon, like Reshiram. Touko gave a small smile, and was about to change until she saw an Unfezant tap her window; she quickly went over to it, and let it in. It got on her desk and Touko saw a note attached to its foot, and took it off. The Unfezant stayed, and Touko then figured she would have to reply.

 ** _'To: Touko  
From: N_**

 ** _Touko, I know we just meet, but do you think you'll be able to sneak out tonight to the secret place? Around midnight maybe? I wanna learn more about you._**

 ** _Friendship;  
N Harmonia.'_**

Touko giggled, before grabbing the ink, quill, and paper; bringing it over to the desk the Unfezant was on and wrote back. She then attacked it to the Unfezant's foot, and kissed its head, before patting his head as she smiled.

"Make sure it gets to N, okay?" Touko said with a soft smile and the Unfezant nodded, before flying off.

Touko went to her shower to change into different clothes, then waited for midnight to arrive.

 **With N:** N had left his window open for the Unfezant to come in and when it did, he smiled and took the note from it as the Unfezant went to rest.

 ** _'To: N  
From: Touko_**

 ** _Sure! I can never fully fall asleep anyways, and I can easily sneak out. I also wanna learn more about you. Hope to see you at midnight._**

 ** _Friendship;  
Touko White.'_**

N smiled to himself as he folded the note, and put it in the desk he was sitting at. His room was very similar to Toukos', except it was black and gold, not white. His bed was also black, with a railing around it for a red curtain to fall over it; his Pokemon were scattered around the bed. Zoroark was gonna play as him, so he was already in the bed transformed as N. His Eevee was on the bed beside Zoroark, Liepard was beside the bed on the left side, Mightyena was on the right side, and Luxray was beside the door; acting as a guard as he always did. Zekrom was close to N, being ready to fly; N was dressed in normal clothes also. N got up and stretched and went to the bed, in where Zoroark changed back to his normal self, and N smiled at him.

"When I leave Zoroark, change into me, okay buddy?" N asked his Zoroark, and Zoroark nodded.

 **Midnight:** N was waiting for Touko to arrive, and she did shortly. She appeared with Reshiram and smiled at N, and his Zekrom; she quickly went to sit on the bench with N, and smiled at him.

"Hey N!" Touko said smiling, and he smiled back.

"Hey Touko!" N said giving her his boyish grin.

"To start off, I never did ask how you met your Pokemon." N stated, and Touko smiled.

"Well, I'll go in order, but first here's the order. It's: Samurott, Dragonair, Lucario, Eevee, Absol, and Reshiram. Well, you already know how I got Reshiram, but I'll tell you the others." Touko said as she thought.

"I got Samurott when he was an Oshawott, but I got him easily. There's a woman called Professor Juniper, and she's a close friend of my mother. She was gonna give me and two other friends of mine a Pokemon for our birthday; I can't remember how old we were, but oh well. Anyways, since our Birthday was the same day, we all got ours on the exact same day. One was Oshawott, another was Tepig, and the last was Snivy; I chose Oshawott, while Bianca chose Tepig, and Cheren quickly chose Snivy. So, I've been with Samurott for a long time." Touko stated, and then thought about Dragonair.

"Dragonair was harder when I think about it. I had to look everywhere for a Dratini, and that's when I heard about a Shrine in a nearby village. Me, and my friends went there, but we didn't see anything." Touko said as she relayed the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- An 8 year old Touko, Cheren, and Bianca walked around with Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig, wondering where a Dratini was._** ** __**

 ** _"I don't see anything, do you guys?" Touko asked her friends._** ** __**

 ** _"I couldn't see anything even if I tried. The fog is so thick!" Cheren said annoyed._** ** __**

 ** _"I'm scared!" Bianca said and hugged Cheren, making him blush._** ** __**

 ** _"But we gotta find one. I heard Dratini's are really strong." Touko said as she tried to make the fog go away by waving her arms about._** ** __**

 ** _"Touko, I think we're lost!" Bianca said as she could no longer see the entrance._** ** __**

 ** _"There's no way, we've been walking in a straight line." Touko said as moved slowly through the fog._** ** __**

 ** _Suddenly Touko's leg hit something that made a splash, and she groaned._** ** __**

 ** _"These were a new pair of shoes too." Touko said bringing her foot out of the water._** ** __**

 ** _"Hey Touko, what's that?" Cheren said pointing forward where they saw a shadow of a figure._** ** __**

 ** _"Looks like a Pokemon." Touko said as she tried to remember where she saw that shape before._** ** __**

 ** _"Now where have I seen that shape before?" Touko asked herself as she watched it float around._** ** __**

 ** _Suddenly the figure came toward them, and Cheren became protective._** ** __**

 ** _"D-don't come closer!" Cheren said getting in front of Touko and Bianca; and the figure began to back up until it hit Touko._** ** __**

 ** _"Cheren don't, that's a Dratini." Touko said going toward the water's edge._** ** __**

 ** _"Come here little fella, I won't hurt you." Touko said with a smile._** ** __**

 ** _The Pokemon must've sensed her friendliness, because it came closer again, before coming out of the water. Touko smiled as she saw it was a Dratini, and patted the young Pokemon's head._** ** __**

 ** _"I've always wanted to see one up close." Touko said with a smile. -Flashback end-_**

"It ended up following me, Cheren, and Bianca home after we left. It then became my Pokemon." Touko said smiling.

"I've never known a Pokemon to follow someone home. Well, except for one of my Pokemon. I think it was Liepard." N said and Touko smiled.


	8. Our Pokemon (Part 1)

"Maybe after I tell you how I met my Pokemon, you can tell me how you meet yours?" Touko suggested, and N looked at her before nodding with a smile.

"Well, how did you meet Lucario?" N asked, remembering her next Pokemon.

"It was right after I got Dratini." Touko said as she relayed the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- Touko was smiling as she walked the garden with Dratini and Oshawott. Cheren and Bianca were still in training, so she was alone, but that didn't bother her. She had her Pokemon; Touko sat down beside a pond in the garden and smiled at her Pokemon as they smiled back._**

 ** _"So, what do you two wanna do today?" Touko asked Oshawott and Dratini, unknown there was a Pokemon in the garden, getting ready to attack._**

 ** _Oshawott and Dratini seemed to have noticed because they turned around, and began growling._**

 ** _"Oshawott, Dratini, what's wrong?" Touko asked, but was given her answer when Vine Whip was used on Oshawott._**

 ** _"OSHAWOTT?!" Touko screamed._**

 ** _Suddenly Dratini was also hit and because neither had training, they went down quickly._**

 ** _"Oh no, Dratini!" Touko said as she ran toward Oshawott, and Dratini who were side-by-side hurt._**

 ** _Touko turned around and gasped as she saw an angry Venusaur and screamed in fear, alerting everyone in the castle. Before anyone could do anything, even get outside, Venusaur wrapped his vines around her and lifted her up before slamming her into the ground. Touko screamed in pain, and suddenly Cheren jumped outside with Snivy._**

 ** _"Hey Venusaur!" Cheren shouted, and the Venusaur used one vine to grab Cheren and throw him the opposite direction._**

 ** _Suddenly when Venusaur went to grab Touko again, something cut the vine, preventing access; and when they saw what it was, it was a Riolu. Riolu growled at Venusaur before using SKY UPPERCUT on Venusaur, and the Venusaur backed up, before using Leaf Blade, but Riolu dispersed of those with IRON TAIL; knocking the leaves away, all the while standing before Touko protectively. Touko returned her Pokemon, before looking at the Riolu. Suddenly Venusaur used RAZOR LEAF; Touko placed her arms over Riolu, to try and protect it. Riolu gasped but jumped upward, bringing Touko with him, and landed in a tree._**

 ** _"Riolu, run!" Touko said to the young Pokemon, but Riolu shook his head as he growled at Venusaur._**

 ** _"RIO!" Riolu said to her, and Touko sighed._**

 ** _He told her to stay in the tree, then he jumped down, and growled at Venusaur. Venusaur charged at him, and Riolu jumped out of the way; but that resulted in Venusaur ramming the tree. Riolu gasped as the tree broke, and began falling. Touko was about the scream, but Riolu caught her; before hiding her in the branches on the trees. Riolu went back to fight the Venusaur, and soon enough, he won. When Riolu made the Venusaur retreat, Touko came out and ran toward him, hugging him._**

 ** _"Thank you!" Touko said, and then finally the guards came out, and Cheren ran toward them, after he had recovered._**

 ** _Riolu began growling, thinking they were enemies, but when Touko shook her head, Riolu relaxed._**

 ** _"Princess, are you okay?" one of the guards asked._**

 ** _"Yes, thanks to this little guy." Touko said, and hugged Riolu again._**

 ** _"RI! Rio, riolu, ri!" Riolu said, blushing, and Touko laughed._**

 ** _"What'd he say?" Cheren asked, smiling a little in relief._**

 ** _"He said: 'HEY! I'm not little!', but he is." Touko said before patting Riolu's head, and Riolu blushed, but smiled. -Flashback end-_**

"After that, I asked if he wanted to be my Pokemon, and he agreed. I don't force Pokemon to be my Pokemon, I ask." Touko said with a smile, and N smiled.

"I'm glad to know a Pokemon, even toward a stranger, would protect someone. I mean, yeah my Pokemon do that for me, but that's because the know me." N said smiling.

"Now, about Eevee. She was the best one." Touko said smiling in joy at the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- Touko smiled as she sat in her room, reading a book to Riolu, Oshawott, and Dratini. She was about 9 year old now, and year after she got Riolu and Dratini. She suddenly heard a knock on her door, and Riolu went to open it; before jumping back onto the bed while Bianca came in with a smile._**

 ** _"Hi, Bianca!" Touko said smiling, and Bianca returned it full-force._**

 ** _"Lady Touko, I…" Bianca was interrupted by Touko._**

 ** _"Don't call me Lady Touko, Bianca; you don't have to call me that. In your presence, I am not of royalty but a childhood, best friend." Touko said smiling at Bianca, and Bianca nodded._**

 ** _"Well, Touko, the Queen has asked me to tell you to go to the nursery in the Castle, she has a surprise for you." Bianca said before leaving._**

 ** _Touko thought for a second, before closing the book and looked at her Pokemon._**

 ** _"I'll finish the book later. In the meantime, let's go downstairs and see what it is my mother has for us." Touko said, as she referred to the surprise's she was given to not only her, but her Pokemon also._**

 ** _The Pokemon nodded before they left to room, and ran toward the nursery. When they got there, Cheren, Bianca, Catherine her mother, Professor Juniper, and Alder were there waiting for her._**

 ** _"What is it?" Touko asked as she entered the room with Oshawott in her arms; Riolu and Dratini were on her shoulder's._**

 ** _"We have a surprise for you, come over here." Alder said, and Touko walked toward them._**

 ** _"We've discussed it with each other for a while, before we decided that it would be best for you. And because you're a bit older, we thought maybe now was the time you took on some more responsibility." Juniper said with a smile._**

 ** _"What is it?" Touko asked, eager to know what the surprise was._**

 ** _"Take a look." Catherine said, and they moved away._**

 ** _Touko gasped as did her Pokemon; there before her stood a brand new Eevee egg, with an Espeon right beside it. Espeon smiled as she moved away from the egg a bit and Touko walked toward it, before lightly touching the egg; smiling as tears of joy came to her eyes. Riolu smiled at seeing an egg for the first time, Dratini gave what sounded like a congrats to Espeon, and Oshawott smiled also._**

 ** _"M-My very first egg." Touko said, smiling._**

 ** _"The Espeon was one of my Pokemon. I didn't have her with me in battles because she was pregnant." Alder said and Touko looked at him._**

 ** _"You mean, this egg belongs to you?" Touko asked, and Alder nodded before kissing her forehead like a father to a daughter._**

 ** _"Yes, but I believe you should have it; after all, we've noticed how you always wanted an Eevee. We notice you watching the Eevee's in the garden play, and your eyes hold longing. We believe that you should not only have the egg, but you deserve it." Alder said rubbing her head gently, and Touko smiled._**

 ** _"Thank you, Alder!" Touko said before letting Oshawott jump down from her arms so she could hug Alder._**

 ** _Alder hugged back, before Touko smiled and turned toward the egg, Oshawott jumping back into her arms. -Flashback end-_**

"When did the egg hatch?" N asked, eager to know more about the event.

"Hm? Eevee hatched about a year later, when I was 10." Touko stated.

"How old are you?" N asked suddenly.

"18, why?" Touko asked, curious as to why he wanted to know.

"Hn? Then my Eevee is two years older than your Eevee also." N stated, a smile on his face.

"Two years older also?" Touko asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, I am 20 after all." N said, and Touko gave a smile showing she understood.


	9. Our Pokemon (Part 2)

"What about Absol?" N asked, his smile still in place.

"Absol, he was a pain to get. I had to chase him, and I was 13 at the time." Touko stated, relaying the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- Touko smiled as she stalked a Pokemon into the nearby forest. She was going on her first Pokemon Hunt, and at the moment she was following a Sawsbuck to catch as her Pokemon. Suddenly a blur of white caught her attention as she looked toward it; and she saw a Pokemon that made her gulp. Absol, the disaster Pokemon; Absol began to sniff around, and then Touko thought._**

 ** _"Maybe, I should get Absol instead of Sawsbuck. They say Absol is a very strong Pokemon." Touko said to herself, and turned her attention to Absol instead of Sawsbuck, and stalked toward him a little bit._**

 ** _Absol seemed to have noticed because he looked up, and backed away a little bit. Touko froze, before she sighed and jumped into the clearing making the Absol fall on his back. He wasn't expecting a human to appear._**

 ** _"Hm? I believe I made a good choice to see you instead of the Sawsbuck." Touko said and gave a smile._**

 ** _"So you where the one watching me." Absol said with a growl._**

 ** _"I figured you could talk." Touko said with a smile as she crossed her arms._**

 ** _She was wearing her ranger's outfit. She had bow strapped to her back with a quiver, and she had daggers strapped to her waist. She bent down to the Absol's height and smiled at him._**

 ** _"How do you understand us Pokemon?" Absol asked, red eyes guarded._**

 ** _Touko let her Pokemon out, and it was a Samurott, a Dragonair, a Lucario, and an Eevee. Absol gasped as he saw the Pokemon, but they made no move to harm him._**

 ** _"They won't harm you." Touko said as she stood up, but she smiled at him._**

 ** _"I wanna know, do you wanna be one of my Pokemon?" Touko asked, and the Absol looked at her with wide eyes._**

 ** _"What?" He asked, like he didn't believe what he was hearing._**

 ** _"Do you wanna be one of my Pokemon? I don't like to force Pokemon into being my own, so I'm asking." Touko stated, and Absol scoffed as he stood up._**

 ** _"There's only one way I'll be one of your Pokemon, and it's to catch me. Your Pokemon can't participate." Absol stated, a challenge in his eyes._**

 ** _Touko nodded as she returned her Pokemon back to their Poke-balls, before looking at Absol._**

 ** _"Is there a destination?" Touko asked, wondering about the event._**

 ** _"Nope, you just gotta catch me." Absol said, and took off, Touko right after him._**

 ** _"I'll get him. I'll make sure of it." Touko said to herself as she sped her pace up._**

 ** _Absol was getting far ahead of her, and she was starting to worry; when she soon saw a short path that would lead straight in front of the Absol. Touko took the path, and right when she did; Absol turned around but couldn't see her._**

 ** _"I lost her already?" Absol thought, and then sighed._**

 ** _"Maybe I was going too fast? Aw man, she actually seemed like a good Trainer." Absol said before he began to run again, but then Touko jumped before him, and tapped his head._**

 ** _Absol gasped and fell back again as Touko giggled._**

 ** _"I caught you." Touko said, and Absol sighed as he stood up._**

 ** _"Also, don't count me out of anything." Touko said with a smirk, and Absol gave his own._**

 ** _"Heehee, I guess I underestimated you, but tell me something. You're no normal human are you?" Absol asked, and Touko looked at him confused._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" Touko asked, raising a brow in confusion._**

 ** _"I mean, you're not a normal person. No normal human could've caught up to me like that, and no normal person could've thought something like that up." Absol said and Touko sighed._**

 ** _"I guess I'm not a normal person then." Touko said and Absol looked her confused._**

 ** _"I'm treated so highly with respect, and it's all because I'm a Princess. I don't like that; I want to be treated as a normal person." Touko said with a sigh._**

 ** _"Hey, it's okay to be like that." Absol said walking toward her._**

 ** _"Yeah, but it makes me feel so different from everyone else. I wanna be a normal human; I wanna have the problems my people face, I wanna see what they see, what they feel. I feel like since I'm so different from them, I'm not human." Touko said as she sat down with a sigh._**

 ** _Absol walked toward her, and laid his front paws on her leg; laying his head on his paws, looking at her with his red eyes._**

 ** _"Don't worry about that; you're completely human, I can tell. I know about the war that's going on between your two countries, and I can say you feel what they feel. Don't you feel anger or sadness when someone dies?" Absol asked, and Touko nodded._**

 ** _"Don't you feel happy when you see your army come back through those gates, or any joy?" Absol asked, and Touko nodded._**

 ** _"Aren't you worried when the army hasn't had enough training and their sent out on a mission?" Absol asked, and Touko nodded._**

 ** _"See, you feel what every human feels; even we Pokemon feel those things. I sensed curiosity when I was sniffing around, so I guess it was you. And you know what, every human feels curiosity." Absol said with a smile looking at her; Touko smiled before petting his head, and he grinned at her._**

 ** _"And you know what;even though you won, you probably won't have to ask again. I'll be your Pokemon. You're an interesting girl, I'll give you that, and I think now is the time I see things through the eyes of a human." Absol said as he nuzzled her stomach, being careful of his blade._**

 ** _Touko smiled as she gently hugged him, and he smiled in her arms, happy to finally feel safe in someone's arms, and happy to finally understand the love of a human. -Flashback end-_**

"He's been so understanding, and he was my first Pokemon that could talk. Well...he wasn't my first. Samurott was able to talk before I got Absol, Dragonair mainly talked through the mind, and Lucario was just beginning to learn, and my Eevee is still learning." Touko explained, a soft smile on her face.

"I see, and I already know about Reshiram." N said smiling, and Touko nodded.

"Yes. Now tell me about your Pokemon." Touko asked, and N smiled.


	10. Our Pokemon (Part 3)

"Okay. Well, here's the order first: Zoroark, Mightyena, Liepard, Eevee, Luxray, and did I tell you how I caught Zekrom?" N asked.

"Yeah, I know how you caught Zekrom." Touko said, and N smiled.

"Alright, well…with Zoroark, he was obviously Zorua at the time." N said as he thought back on the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- A 5 year old N sighed as he played with the toys in his room. He didn't have many friends in the castle, and even his maids didn't play with him, they just watched over him. N sighed sadly as he pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. Suddenly a ball bounced over to him, and hit his leg. N lifted his head to look at the black and red ball, before looking around. No one else was in the room…so who?_**

 ** _"It was me!" a small voice said and N gasped as he looked around for the sound._**

 ** _"Kid, the ball." The voice said, and when N looked at the ball, it transformed into a small black and red fox Pokemon._**

 ** _"Hiya!" the Pokemon said and N stared at it in awe._**

 ** _"My name is Zorua. I got trapped in here after this castle was built on my lands. I was wondering around, and then the door to this room got closed, and every chance I had to escape, the door closed. Since then, I've hidden in this room as a ball." Zorua said._**

 ** _"You've been trapped?" N asked, and Zorua nodded._**

 ** _"Yeah, but it's not so bad. I've come to know about you, and your family. Anyways…" Zorua grabbed another ball and tossed it to N and he caught it._**

 ** _"Wanna play?" Zorua asked as he wagged his tail playfully._**

 ** _N nodded and tossed the ball, and Zorua caught it. After a while, they both got tired, especially the Zorua since he used most of his energy to transform into a ball. Zorua laid against N, his front paws in Ns' lap, and his head lying on his paws. N smiled as he stroked Zoruas' black fur. Suddenly the door to the room opened, and N only hopped it wasn't his father. Suddenly, it was Athena and Concordia, the pink and yellow haired maids for him. N smiled at them and when they saw the Pokemon he had with him, they looked at each other, before thinking it over, and smiling. It wouldn't hurt if he had some Pokemon friends. Athena and Concordia sat beside N and since it was dark read a book to help him sleep. -Flashback end-_**

"Zorua has been with me since I was five, and he evolved when I turned 14 years old." N stated and Touko thought.

"Why did you not want it to be your father?" Touko asked, and N went pale, and Zekrom glared at her.

"I…uh…" N didn't know what to say, but then Touko waved it off.

"Tell me when you want to." Touko said giving him a smile, and N smiled at her.

"Next was Mightyena. He was cute as a Poochyena." N said with a smile as he relayed the memory to her.

 ** _-Flashback- N and Zorua were walking around the garden in Black Country behind his castle. It was one of the few Gardens in the Country, and he was happy the castle had one, he was even happier Athena and Concordia were able to convince his father into letting him go outside for a bit. N smiled at Zorua who barked happily. N was 6 at the moment, so it was a year after he got Zorua. N sat down in the garden and watched as Pidove's and other bird Pokemon flew the skies. N then caught sight of something gray and looked over to see a Poochyena, yet something was wrong as it was limping. N gasped as he ran toward it with Zorua, and he stopped a little ways away and the Poochyena sat down and began licking its paw. Its paw was hurt? N toke a deep breath and walked toward it after grabbing a potion from his back pocket, and brought it out. The Poochyena looked up as N approached and growled but then whimpered as his paw hurt when he tried to stand. N gasped as he knelt down to Poochyena, but Poochyena growled more._**

 ** _"Wait, I'm not gonna hurt you." N said and the Poochyena looked at him confused._**

 ** _"He's gonna help you." Zorua barked to Poochyena in the Pokemon language, but N still understood him._**

 ** _"No he won't! He's a human! Humans hurt Pokemon! It was a human that did this to me!" Poochyena barked out in his own language._**

 ** _"But he's a kind human!" Zorua said, and Poochyena growled until he felt something get sprayed on his paw, and he yelped as it stung._**

 ** _"I-I'm sorry, b-but can you p-please bare it? It'll hurt only for a little bit." N said, and Poochyena looked at N, only to see N was truly worried about him._**

 ** _Poochyena nodded and N sprayed more on the hurt paw, and Poochyena held a yelp in only giving a small whimper. When N was done, he thought for a bit before pulling out some wrappings, and wrapping the hurt paw up, being carefully so he wouldn't hurt the Poochyena further. When N was finished, he smiled and patted the Poochyenas' head._**

 ** _"There you go, and be careful around humans." N said with a smile._**

 ** _N stood up, picking up Zorua with him, but a tug on his shorts stopped N as he looked down only to see it was the Poochyena who had stopped him. Poochyena barked, and N turned toward him with wide eyes._**

 ** _"You…wanna be my Pokemon? But…I thought you hated humans?" N asked, and Poochyena nodded, but stood, his paw getting a bit better._**

 ** _"You're a bit different from other humans. You're more kind than the humans I've met." Poochyena said and N smiled before putting a poke-ball before the Poochyena._**

 ** _Poochyena sniffed it before pressing the button twice to take him in, and when it beeped, N smiled and let Poochyena out. N knelt down to hug Poochyena and Zorua barked happily, glad to have another friend for him and N. -Flashback end-_**

"Wow, it's cool to know Poochyena trusted you." Touko said as she smiled and laid her head against Ns' shoulder.

N blushed, but wrapped an arm around her, surprising Reshiram and Zekrom as they looked at each other thinking the exact same thing.

 _'Humans!'_ Reshiram and Zekrom thought with a sigh, shaking their heads.

"How did you get Liepard?" Touko asked.

"Liepard was the one who followed me home I believe." N said as he thought about the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- N sighed as he sat down in the garden again; he was about 9 at this time, and he was alone, Zorua and Poochyena got hurt yesterday trying to protect N from his father Ghetsis when Ghetsis smacked N for befriending Pokemon without orders, and Ghetsis was about to do more damage, but Zorua and Poochyena attacked Ghetsis for trying to hurt N more. N had become even more fearful of his father after that, and became worried for his Pokemon. Ghetsis had summoned his Bouffalant and it rammed Zorua and Poochyena into a wall, hurting them both greatly. N had quickly taken them to the nursery, and left them with Athena so she could heal them, and then he ran outside to get away from his father. N sighed again sadly, and laid down on his back looking at the sky. He soon noticed his eyes were dropping, and he let them close, thinking maybe a nap couldn't hurt._**

 ** _"A nap couldn't hurt." N said before rolling onto his side and falling asleep._**

 ** _After a while, N awoke to something poking his face, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a purple and yellow cat like Pokemon sitting beside his face, and when his vision focused, he saw it was a Purrlion._**

 ** _"Huh?" N questioned and sat up yawning._**

 ** _He looked up to the sky to see the sun was setting. N sighed, before looking back at the Purrlion._**

 ** _"Sorry if I toke your spot." N said, but the Purrlion smiled, before rubbing against his side._**

 ** _N smiled before he heard Concordia call for him._**

 ** _"Lord N, where are you!" Concordia called out._**

 ** _N got up, before looking at the Purrlion, and he smiled before running off, unknown the Purrlion followed him. -Flashback end-_**

"When I got to my room, Zorua and Poochyena were okay, and then Purrlion jumped out in front of me, and began rubbing my legs. She surprised me." N said, chuckling at the memory.

Touko smiled, before she thought back on what he said.

"N, um…sorry to ask this again, but…you know what never mind, you can tell me when you want to." Touko said pushing the thought aside, and N smiled at her, before continuing.


	11. Our Pokemon (Part 4)

"I got Eevee the same way you did. I got Eevee as an egg at the same age, and it also hatched when I was your age." N said, and Touko smiled.

"I guess that means no explanation?" Touko asked, kinda downhearted.

"Yeah, I guess. Luxray is the last one. He was the funny one to catch." N said as he remembered the memory.

 ** _-Flashback- A 14 year old N ran around in the forest near his Country, trying to catch a Charmander that had escaped his trap. He had wanted one for a while, but it was able to escape his trap. N tripped over a root and growled as he watched the Charmander ran away and leave his sight. N sat up and sighed to himself. How was he gonna catch a Charmander at this rate? N stood up and dusted himself off, and looked at his ranger clothes, thankfully no tears in it, so no worries. Athena and Concordia won't have to worry about him being hurt or something. N began walking again, hoping to find that Charmander again, but it was proving to be difficult with the density of the forest._**

 ** _Suddenly N felt something tugging at his pants, but when he looked behind him, he saw nothing. Then he felt the tugging at the front, and when he looked before him still nothing. N scratched his head, before deciding to spin around, and caught the culprit. It was a Shinx, and he smirked at him, before pulling at his pants again, and N chuckled at the young Shinx. He was certainly in a playful mood. N bent down a bit and patted the Shinx head._**

 ** _"So you where the one pulling at my legs, huh?" N asked, and the Shinx growled before grabbing his hand and nibbling it, trying to get N to play._**

 ** _N chuckled, and wrestled with him a bit, even for a 14 year old, playing with Pokemon never gets old. The Shinx then ran between his legs, his tail tapping his legs sending a small shock through them which made N fall, but he laughed still, before sitting up, and the Shinx jumped in his lap._**

 ** _"Heehee, you're also a little bit of a mischief maker aren't ya?" N said petting the Shinx._**

 ** _"I've never seen one of you up so close before." N said and the Shinx purred before it sat down, and N smiled at him._**

 ** _"You're adorable, you know that? Then again, all Pokemon are adorable." N said and Shinx gave a happy cry before nuzzling his chest._**

 ** _After a while N was allowed up, and when he did he grabbed a poke-ball, and looked at the Shinx. Shinx smirked, and N threw the poke-ball, but Shinx smacked it back with its tail, and N caught it before seeing the grinning Shinx. N threw it again, and Shinx just smacked it back, and N laughed as he did it again. They repeated the process, and then N laughed as he bent down toward the Shinx, and the Shinx walked toward him and smiled._**

 ** _"You wanna be one of my Pokemon?" N asked, and Shinx thought for a second before Zorua came out, and pulled at his pants._**

 ** _"Lord N, I believe Athena and Concordia are looking for you." Zorua said, and N panicked._**

 ** _Suddenly the Shinx rubbed against Ns' hand that held the ball, and when N looked at Shinx, Shinx nodded. N smiled before handing the ball to Shinx, and Shinx pressed the button twice to take him in, and when it did, N smiled, grabbed the ball, and ran off, with Zorua right behind him. -Flashback end-_**

Touko smiled as N finished telling her about his Pokemon, and she sighed happily.

"So we're alike when it comes to the Pokemon. We got them in kinda similar conditions. You only got yours two year before I did." Touko said, and N nodded.

"I guess that's true." N said smiling before leaning against her head.

Touko blushed but smiled anyways, she thought he was just showing friendship to her, when in reality, it was totally different.

"I don't understand how she believes it's only friendship." Reshiram quietly said to Zekrom, who nodded.

"True. I know N is showing something more than just mere friendship." Zekrom said to where only him and Reshiram could hear.

"Agreed. Hm?" Reshiram stated as he noticed that something was going on in the castle.

"Lady Touko, we must return." Reshiram said to Touko who looked at him.

"Why?" Touko asked as N turned toward Reshiram also.

"I believe they are looking for you." Reshiram stated as he lowered his head.

Touko sighed as she looked at N.

"Tomorrow Night? Can we meet?" Touko asked, and N smiled.

"Certainly, but as usual, I'll have a Unfezant come to your window to see if you have any free time." N said as he stood up with her.

"Well, around 7:53 PM, I'm free. So around that time?" Touko asked and N looked at her worried.

"No one will go looking for you?" N asked and Touko shook her head as she approached Reshiram.

"Nope, because everyone knows that I usually go to 'the forest', for some 'alone time'. If you know what I mean." Touko said as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"I know what you mean. Anyways, see ya Touko!" N said as he got on Zekrom, and the two toke off in different directions.

 **With Touko:** Touko hopped into her window, before quickly returning Reshiram to his poke-ball, and then letting him out in the room, before jumping into the bed surprising Eevee who was on the bed, and making Lucario jump as he was right beside the bed. Touko looked around and saw Dragonair beside the door, Samurott beside her bed, Eevee was on the bed, Lucario was on the side of the bed that showed the door, and Reshiram decided to lay down by the door that lead to the shower. Touko got under the cover's, and pretended to be asleep as the door to her room opened. It was Bianca and she smiled as she closed the door, and Touko heard her and Cheren talking to each other.

"She's asleep." Bianca said.


	12. Worry for Cheren

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard Reshirams' wings flapping outside." Cheren said, and Bianca giggled.

"Oh Cheren, you're such a worry wart, nothing's out of the ordinary." Bianca stated, and Touko heard them leave, before sighing in relief.

"That was a close one, huh Reshiram?" Touko asked as she sat up, and Reshiram gave his own chuckle.

"Yes it was milady." Reshiram said to her before falling asleep.

 **Next day:** Touko yawned as the sun hit her eyes, and stretched making a bone or two pop, and then smiled in satisfaction. Lucario and the others did the same, without the bone popping, and then smiled at her.

"Well fella's. Let's get ready. We've got training with Alder." Touko said as she stood up, and got dressed in her fighting clothes.

Touko left the room with her Pokemon, except Reshiram for he had to be in a Poke-ball to travel anywhere in the castle aside from her room, the throne room, or the training room. Once she reached the main hall, Bianca came running up to her panicked.

"TOUKO!" Bianca screamed, and Touko gasped as she ran toward her.

"Bianca, what's wrong?! Are you okay?" Touko asked.

"It's Cheren! His unit had to leave last night, and they should've been back by now, but they're not! I'm so worried!" Bianca said in agony, worried about Cherens' safety.

"Don't worry Bianca. I'll get on Reshiram, and find out where Cheren is." Touko said returning all her Pokemon to their Poke-ball's.

"What?! Touko, you can't go alone." Bianca said holding Touko back.

"But Cheren is also my friend. If you want, we can go together." Touko stated, and Bianca nodded as they left the Castle, until she encountered Alder outside.

"Al-Alder?!" Touko said surprised to see him.

"Where do you think you're going Touko?" Alder asked, stern.

"To wherever Cheren and his unit are at. We need to make sure he's safe." Touko said as she released Reshiram from his Poke-ball.

"Touko, no! We can't risk you getting hurt." Alder said, but Touko glared at him.

"Where is he at?!" Touko demanded Alder, and Alder sighed.

Even if he is her mentor, he still has to listen to her, no matter how much it pained him to see she might get hurt.

"They went toward White forest, and went east. They should've been back by now with caught Pokemon, but they aren't." Alder stated, and Touko nodded as she got on Reshiram, and helped Bianca on.

"We'll be back soon!" Touko said and had Reshiram fly in the way described.

 **Black Country:** Ghetsis sighed as he sat in the throne chair. His son was out on a Scouting mission with Touya, and they should be back soon. Suddenly Elesa busted in, but following after her, not as panicked, was Touya and N who were confused.

"Lord Ghetsis, the Shadow Triad have some news that could help us in the war!" Elesa said, and Ghetsis urged her onward.

"Sir, we've just seen Reshiram flying eastward of the White Forest. We believe they are on some kind of mission. If we take advantage of this, we could get Reshiram on our side." Elesa said panting.

"Good job Elesa. Since the Princess is riding Reshiram, kill her, and it'll weaken their army, and put them in a rage to where they are clouded by anger. Go forth and capture Reshiram!" Ghetsis said, and Touya came in fully nodding.

"Yes Sir!" Touya said saluting and leaving, bringing N with him.

"Well N, let's go get Reshiram!" Touya shouted, running ahead.

 _'Touko! No!'_ N thought, worried and ran outside, brining Zekrom out in a hurry.

"Zekrom, we've gotta go. Listen, we gotta save Touko also." N whispered to Zekrom, and got on him.

"Touya, I'll scout ahead." N said and flew off, not waiting for an answer.

"N! Dammit! Troops, hurry up. Grab any Pokemon that can be ridden, and let's go!" Touya shouted as he mounted Zebstrika, and left with his troops.

 **Later:** Touko had Reshiram landed as they approached the area they were told of. Touko then helped Bianca off, but kept Reshiram out in case anything happened. Suddenly they moved some bushes aside, and gasped at the sight they saw. The unit was totally destroyed, and bloodied bodies lay everywhere. Many of them had a lost limb, or had their intestine hanging out. Bianca began sniffling at the sight. She may be a healer, but if they were already dead, they were no hope for them.

"Touko, I hope Cheren isn't dead." Bianca said, and Touko hugged her.

"He'll be alive, you'll see." Touko said.

Suddenly, Touko noticed some movement from the center of the area, and her with Bianca, and Reshiram went over to the area, and saw Cheren getting up, coughing.

"CHEREN!" Bianca shouted as she ran toward him, and helped him up.

"Bianca? Touko?" Cheren asked weak from his wounds.

"Y-Yes, it's us." Bianca said, and brought her staff out to heal him.

"What're you guys doing here?" Cheren asked, and Bianca explained.

Reshiram bent his head down toward Touko, and nudged her away from the two.

"What is it Reshiram?" Touko asked.

 ** _"N and his Zekrom are coming this way. I know this because Zekrom told me. Even though we are far apart, we can still interact through the mind. Zekrom can smell Cheren and Bianca, and has told N. A Unit from the Black Country is on their way here, and will be here soon, but not before N and Zekrom get here. N is going to have Zekrom attack so as to not make anything seem suspicious. Since Cheren is the only one alive, we can get away quicker…you already know what I mean don't you."_** Reshiram said through the mind, but cut off at seeing Toukos' bored look.

"Yes I do. Practically since the army is on their way here, me and N will have to attack as though we're enemies, and act like we're fighting so nothing is shown. Then once I know we can get away, we'll fly off at full speed. I know what's going on." Touko said and turned around right as Cheren was standing.

"Touko, I'm sorry, but no one else is alive. I failed in protecting my unit." Cheren said with a bow, and Touko sighed.


	13. The Act

"Cheren, don't worry. All that matters is that you're alive, and that's good enough for me, but I am upset to see all of them are dead." Touko said with a sad sigh, and tears coming to her eyes.

She was upset they were all dead; she never wanted to see so much bloodshed in her life. Suddenly, Reshiram began growling, and Touko looked upward with Bianca, and Cheren only to see a big black dragon landed before them, and someone jump off their back.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the person said, and it was N, playing an act.

"Cheren, Bianca get on Reshiram." Touko said as she brought out her sword.

"Touko?" Bianca asked, but Cheren pulled her on him.

"Heehee, well, I see the Prince has shown himself." Touko said with a grin, playing along.

"I see you know who I am, or that I'm the Prince at least." N said and then looked at Cheren to see the broken armor.

"How pitiful. Going through the possibility of being seen, and capture just to rescue one man. How pathetic." N said, but it was strained, yet neither Cheren nor Bianca noticed.

"Pathetic you say? No, I say this is friendship, something you don't have." Touko said, trying to come across mean, but faltered a little bit.

"Still, I'm surprised to see that the Princess isn't fazed by the sight of what one unit can do." N said looking around, upset about what happened, and then Zekrom spoke to Reshiram through the mind, and Reshiram gave a smirk, but growled.

 ** _"Lady Touko, one unit of the Black Country did this. I'll tell you the rest later, we need to leave!"_** Reshiram said as he gave a roar.

"Tch! I can't waste my time with you, I gotta leave." Touko said getting on Reshiram, and N gasped as he got on Zekrom.

"I don't think so! Zekrom, **Fusion Bolt**!" N commanded, and Touko gasped as she had Reshiram dodge it.

"Alright Reshiram, let's go, but use **Fusion Flare** to help our escape!" Touko commanded, and Reshiram shot his Fire at Zekrom who dodged it, and growled at her.

"GO!" Touko said, and Reshiram toke off at amazing speed.

"Dammit!" N said, and was about to have Zekrom follow, to play along, but then Touya appeared.

"Don't N! You'll be falling into their trap!" Touya said worried, and N sighed.

"Next time Zekrom, we'll get them." N said, but inside he was relieved.

 _'Tell Reshiram, I glad her and him played along so well.'_ N said to Zekrom through the mind, and Zekrom gave a rumble to show he understood.

 **With Touko:** Touko had Reshiram landed at the behind the gates of White Country, and Touko with Bianca and Cheren got off, but Bianca and Touko helped Cheren off. He was still slightly wounded because Bianca didn't bring her strongest staff with her, but Reshiram got his wings hurt from taking off full speed, and that **Fusion Bolt** attack resided on the ground, shocking upward to his wings through the body, so he was slightly hurt.

"Let's hurry to the Castle, Reshiram once we get to the Castle, we can get your wings fixed." Touko said, and Reshiram nodded with a low growl, at the pain in his wings.

 ** _"Also, N says he's glad you played along so well."_** Reshiram told Touko through the mind, and Touko smiled.

 _'Heehee, I love your ability to talk to Zekrom from so far away. Now, is it like a communication that is always open, or do you two open it yourselves?'_ Touko asked Reshiram, helping Cheren back.

 ** _"It's something that takes a while to learn. It's hard to explain, but I guess you could say we open it ourselves. Practically all we have to do is think about the other and…it's hard to explain, okay?"_** Reshiram said, not knowing how to explain it.

 _'So, could you like hear what the other country is saying?'_ Touko asked, confused.

 ** _"No, it doesn't work like that. If Zekrom wanted to, he could tell me what the other country is saying, but he's not that disobedient, he wouldn't betray his own Country, even if N asked him to. That's just like me. If you asked me to tell Zekrom everything we talked about, I couldn't."_** Reshiram said, and Touko nodded to show she understood.

All the plans her country talked about would stay in her country. Reshiram listened to all of them, but he would not tell Zekrom so Zekrom could tell N. He wouldn't betray them, even if she asked him to he couldn't. He cared too much about his own country to do something like that, but Touko would never ask him to do that. Suddenly, people in town began running toward them, to help them through the town and straight to the Castle, where Alder stood with Cleric's and Catherine the Queen. Upon getting to the Castle, Alder gasped and ran toward them with Catherine, and the Cleric's.

"Touko, Bianca, Cheren, you're okay! What about the other's?" Alder asked, and Touko looked away as Cheren looked down, and gave a small bow.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't protect my unit." Cheren said, and Catherine sighed.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"On our search, we got attack by a Unit from the Black Country. We were no match for them, as they seemed to have had more training than us." Cheren stated as a Cleric finished healing him, and they moved toward Reshiram after seeing his hurt wings.

"Then we'll have to train more. What about the Pokemon?" Catherine asked, and Cheren smiled.

"We caught some Pokemon, and gave them to me, as we put them in a bag. Here it is." Cheren said as he had Reshiram lower himself, and Cheren grabbed the bag.

"Thankfully, no rip in the bag, so none fell out. Here." Cheren said giving the bag to Alder, who sighed with a smile.

"Alright, go on inside Cheren and Bianca. Touko, I need to speak with you." Alder said, and looked at the Queen who sighed and went inside with everyone.

Reshiram, and Touko stayed outside in front of Alder, and Touko gave a sad sigh.

"Alder…I-I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have gone off like that, but-!" Touko bowed and apologized, but laughing from Alder caused her to look up confused.

"What're you talking about? I'm quiet glad you disobeyed me. Means you're growing into becoming a fine adult, and not only that, Cheren lived because of you. I was just too worried about your safety to think what could've happened." Alder said with a smile, and Touko gave a soft smile back.

"But I do believe I've influenced you. I was as reckless as you, and you're just as bad as me when I was 18." Alder said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heehee. I guess I take after you." Touko said with a smile.

"Hahaha, but you take more after your father than anything else. You're just like him when it comes to running off." Alder said and Touko smiled, but inside she was sad.

She never meet her father, he had gone off to fight when Touko was born because they would've been run over had he not left to fight. He was killed though during battle, but most of the army survived thanks to her father.

"Anyways, I suggest you go inside and rest. You don't have to train today, okay?" Alder said rubbing her head, and she smiled as she returned Reshiram, and went inside.

 **Toukos' room:** Touko walked into her room, and let all her Pokemon out from their Poke-ball's, and sat down on the bed. Lucario looked at her worried, Eevee snuggled into her lap, Reshiram nuzzled her cheek, Absol sat before her worried, Dragonair wrapped around her gently, and Samurott nuzzled her hand, and Touko smiled at them all.

"Thanks guys." Touko said as she laid her head in her hands.


	14. Worry and Suspicion

She suddenly winced once her right cheek laid in her hands though, causing them all to flinch back a bit, and look at her worried. Touko looked at Reshiram, and he saw a small burn mark on her face, must've been a small spark of thunder hitting her without her knowing.

"I can't believe you didn't even feel it Touko. You got a burn mark on your cheek, it must've been a small spark, but it still looks like it hurts." Reshiram said and licked her cheek to help the pain go away.

"Thanks Reshiram." Touko said with a smile.

Suddenly a peek was heard at the window, and Touko saw an Unfezant. Touko got up, walked toward the window, and opened it to let the Unfezant in. She grabbed the note from the foot, and read it.

 ** _'To: Touko  
From: N._**

 ** _Are you okay after what happened earlier? I don't know if Reshiram told you, but the site you were at was where the Unit attacked your Unit. I'm sorry about what you had to see. I also don't know if Reshiram told you, but, I was there, but I was allowed to fight, thankfully. Though, if you're okay, can we meet at the Secret Place, I wanna see for myself if you're okay._**

 ** _Friendship,  
N. Harmonia.'_**

Touko smiled, and replied, giving the note to the Unfezant who flew off, and Touko smiled as she looked at Reshiram.

"Well, we'll be seeing N soon. Why didn't you tell me?" Touko questioned him.

"I forgot." Reshiram said looking away.

Touko returned all her Pokemon, before going downstairs, and telling Alder she needed some fresh air, and left.

 **Secret area:** N came running into the area with Zekrom, and gasped upon seeing Touko before running to her, and hugging her.

"Thank god you're okay. I was so worried that you were hurt!" N said, and cupped her face, but Touko winced and N retracted his hands.

"You are hurt!" N said as he noticed the burn mark, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for me to Zekrom to hurt you." N said and sighed.

Suddenly Zekrom licked her cheek also, and Touko smiled at them both.

"I'm alright you two. Don't worry." Touko said giving them both a soft smile.

N blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, before he gave a boyish grin.

"As long as you're okay, I guess that's good." N said as he sat down.

Suddenly Toukos' Eevee came out of her Poke-ball, and she began poking Ns' Poke-balls', trying to find his Eevee, but she didn't let any out.

"I think she wants to play with your Eevee." Touko said looking at him, and he smiled as he let his Eevee out.

Ns' Eevee looked around confused, that was until he got pounced by Toukos' Eevee. Touko began to giggle at her Eevee, and N just chuckled at his Eevee's reaction.

"I truly am sorry about what you saw back there though. I didn't know your Unit was there, and if I didn't have to worry about you getting hurt, I would've had the Unit I had with me retreat. But I had Touya with me, and he's a bit rash when it comes to the White Country. So, upon seeing them, he attacked. He told me to stay hidden so I couldn't be used as a hostage." N said with a sad sigh, and Touko sighed also.

"It's okay. I was bound to see something like that one day soon. Yes, I do grieve over their death, its challenge's like those that see how far we can go. Those kinds of challenges test how strong we are." Touko said and gave a small smile.

"I'm just glad to know you weren't an actual part of it." Touko said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 _'I'm so relieved to know she's okay, but why did I have this feeling of fear in me? I've never felt like that around anyone. Not Touya, my father, not Athena or Concordia, no one. There's something about her though that I can't place. Maybe time will tell.'_ N thought as he laid his head on hers, both just enjoying the silence, as they watched their Eevee's play.

As afternoon began to set in, N had noticed that Touko was asleep against his shoulder. N blushed, but smiled even more. She felt at peace around him, that's good. N looked forward only to see that both they're Eevee's were asleep against each other. N smiled even more at that, and shook his head amused. Suddenly Zekrom grumbled and N looked at him worried.

"You okay?" N asked, and Zekrom shook his head.

"We need to head back, the sun is setting." Zekrom said and N gasped as he looked at the horizon, and sighed.

N gently shook Toukos' shoulder, and when she opened her eyes, she smiled at him.

"What?" She asked, and N chuckled.

"The sun is setting. We need to head back to our respective Kingdom's." N said standing, and Touko sighed sadly, standing also.

"I see…well…see you tomorrow N." Touko said, and gave him a hug.

Ns' face became redder than a tomato, but he hugged back. Reshiram then came out of his Poke-ball as Touko returned Eevee to her Poke-ball, and then got on Reshiram.

"See you tomorrow." Touko said as she left, and N smiled as he left also.

 **White Country:** Touko smiled as she landed in the garden behind the Castle, and sighed as she looked at Reshiram who was obviously tired from the looks of it.

"Okay boy, return." Touko said as she returned him, and he smiled at her.

Touko walked into the Castle, and went straight to her room, where she organized the letter's she had gotten from N, and laid them down neatly. Then she got changed into a normal white gown, and went to bed. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Bianca, who hummed curiously. Yes, her Pokemon where out asleep, but why did it seem they were awake just moment's ago? Bianca sighed as she closed the door. Something wasn't right, and Bianca was gonna find out what was going on, even if it was the last thing she did.

"Did it happen again?" Cheren asked coming toward her.

"Yeah, something's going on, and I will find out what's happening." Bianca said angry she didn't know what was going on.

"I see. Well, tomorrow wake her up early. Alder wants to train her extra early since today was kinda a downer for us." Cheren said as him and Bianca went to their room.


	15. Truth's Revealed

Bianca walked into the room, and went toward Touko, but once she saw paper on the desk by the window, she became cautious. Touko never kept letters, she usually threw them away, even the ones Bianca and Cheren, even her mother gave her. Bianca walked toward the desk, and picked one up, and her eyes widened.

 ** _'Friendship-N. Harmonia.'_**

Bianca gasped, but covered her mouth when Touko stirred. Bianca looked around to see the Pokemon were still sound asleep, and so was Touko. Bianca looked back at the letter before placing it neatly on the stack, and sighed. She was passing letters to N Harmonia, their enemy!

 _'How could she?! She knows he's our enemy, and here she is passing him letters. Are there any…'_ Bianca began looking through them to see any sign about their plans, tactic's, or anything else, and found nothing.

Bianca sighed as she laid them back down neatly, and sighed sadly as she looked at Touko. She looked so peaceful at the moment, and didn't look so worried. Bianca looked at the letters, and shook her head. NO! Even if Touko wasn't giving anything to them, she must be kept safe. Bianca turned toward Toukos' bed, and woke her up.

"Touko, get up dearie, we need to talk." Bianca said in a serious voice, and when Touko opened her eyes, she saw rich green eyes looking serious, and Touko gulped.

Bianca maybe innocent, and sweet, but even she had an evil, serious side that no one wants to see. Cheren found that out the hard way…then again, never make a cleric mad.

"I meant now Touko." Bianca said and Touko nodded as she got up, got dressed, and looked at Bianca.

"What is…!" Touko was cut off as Bianca held the letters, and her eyes held no mercy or kindness.

"B-Bianca…I…" Touko held her cheeks, as Bianca dropped the letters, and began shaking.

"You've been keeping secret's Touko. Why?!" Bianca yelled out angrily.

"I…I…Bianca, p-please, don't be mad." Touko stuttered.

"How could you, and with him of all people? Why the enemy?!" Bianca demanded, and Touko sighed.

"I…*sigh*, listen…" Touko explained everything to Bianca.

She explained about meeting N in her secret area, about how they know each other, understand each other. She also explained about the Unit attack, about their Pokemon, she explained everything to Bianca, and in detail. In the end, Bianca glared at her.

"So what are you saying? Are you going to throw away the crown for the enemy?!" Bianca asked, outraged.

"NEVER!" Touko shouted, and Bianca flinched.

"How could you think that about me Bianca?! Listen, just like you, I too, deserve happiness." Touko said, and Bianca growled.

"Can't you find someone else though? Like someone in the village, and not the opposing country's Prince!" Bianca begged, and Touko scoffed.

"No Bianca. Unlike N, there's no one else in the village that catches my attention. N maybe the only one Bianca. I…I think I'm falling in love with him." Touko said looking at Bianca, and Bianca gasped.

If Touko was falling in love with the enemy, then maybe…maybe she should be happy. Bianca sighed as she looked at her feet. This was so hard. The enemy, or Toukos' happiness. Bianca could literally ruin Toukos' happiness by going to the Queen, and showing her the letter's, but like she said, Touko deserved happiness also. Bianca looked around the room, and noticed the Pokemon were upset also, especially Eevee. Bianca sighed before looking at Touko.

"Heehee, what kinda of friend would I be if I destroyed that happiness?" Bianca questioned joking, and Touko smiled before hugging her.

"Thank you Bianca!" Touko said, and Bianca laughed.

"Alright, but when he gives you letter's, and you're not there to get it, I'll get it, and take it to your room. Alright?" Bianca asked, and Touko thought for a bit.

"What do you think Reshiram?" Touko asked, and her thought, before smiling.

"I think that's a pretty good idea." Reshiram said standing, and Bianca bowed.

"Alright then. Touko, I shall keep your secret safe." Bianca said, and hugged her.

"Also, Alder wishes to train with you right away. Since that didn't happen yesterday, he wishes to train early today." Bianca said bowing, then left.

Touko looked at Reshiram, and gasped. She needed to let N know!

Touko opened her window, whistled, and an Unfezant flew toward her, and she gave it a letter she just wrote.

"Make it to N, and quick. Then just rest, okay?" Touko said smiling and the Unfezant nodded before flying off.

 **Black Country:** N sighed as he stretched, and sat up. He looked around and saw his Pokemon where still asleep, but he smiled. Suddenly a peak came to the window, and he saw the Unfezant, so he got up, and opened the window before taking the note, and the Unfezant went to rest, confusing N.

 ** _'To: N  
From: Touko_**

 ** _Thought you should know, but my maid, Bianca knows about us. She's promised to keep it a secret, and you can trust her. Anyways, if Unfezant doesn't find me around the area, (like when I'm training.) he's going to give the letter to Bianca, and she'll place it in my room where no one see's it. You can trust her though, so don't worry about her giving us away. ^^ Anyways, hope to see you later today._**

 ** _Friendship,  
Touko White.'_**

N was surprised to figure someone found out about their secret meetings, but if Touko trusts Bianca, maybe N could learn to trust her also. N smiled as he laid the note down, and stretched, then looked at Zekrom.

"Think we can trust her?" N asked, and Zekrom only chuckled.

"What do you think? Of course. She may seem like a klutz, but she seems truthful enough." Zekrom said; N smiled, got dressed, and left to meet Touya to train.


	16. Discovery

Touko smiled as her and N sat down on the bench in the area. They both finally had time to meet up, and their Pokemon where playing with each other. Suddenly, rustling was heard, and both Touko, and N froze. Did someone find them? Suddenly a women with bobbed, dark purple hair, and purple eyes fell forward through the bushes before them, and groaned as she rubbed her head, and fixed her glasses before turning to glare at another person as they walked toward her.

"Watch where you're walking Shauntal. You surprised these two." The man said with a sigh.

He had black hair, and dark blue eyes, wearing a light leather outfit, unlike the girl who wore a dark purple dress, and stood up. The man sighed at her, before looking at Touko and N who were surprised.

"I'm sorry about my friend here. She has a habit of not watching where she walks, and trips." The man said, before Shauntal glared at him.

"And who is to blame for that Grimsley?! YOU!" Shauntal said as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Calm down Shauntal. I truly am sorry though." The man, Grimsley said with a bow.

"Oh, uh…it's okay…as long as no one knows we're here, or where this place is." Touko said, and Grimsley gave a smile as he looked around the area.

"I never knew a place like this on borderline between White Forest and Black Forest existed." Grimsley said as he looked at Shauntal.

"I never did either. Then again, I never really left White Country." Shauntal said looking at him.

"And I never really left Black Country." Grimsley said and Touko with N were shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean you two are from opposing sides?" Touko asked shocked, and Shauntal nodded.

"Yep. I'm from White Country, while Grimsley is from Black Country. We're traveling mercenaries, so we sell things every now and then. Today, we were looking for supplies to sell things, and came across this place." Shauntal said smiling.

"I couldn't stand the war that was happening between the Countries, so I had left in search of something new. Something exciting. Me and Shauntal meet on our travels, and we traveled together." Grimsley said looking at her.

"How can you two stay together? Certainly you two hate each other, right?" N asked, kinda confused.

Touko and N never knew anyone besides them to actually co-exist together, so to see others actually getting along meant that maybe it was possible.

"No, I don't hate him. Even though in the beginning, it was hard for us to get along, we were able to stand each other, and become friends." Shauntal said, smiling at Grimsley.

"Why do you ask that?" Grimsley asked, quiet confused.

"Well, because our Countries hate each other." N said, and Grimsley gasped.

"Wait, **YOUR** Countries. You mean to say that you're the Prince of one of the Countries?" Grimsley asked.

"Yes, I'm actually the Prince of Black Country." N stated, and Grimsley and Shauntal gasped.

"And I'm the Princess of White Country." Touko stated, and they still gasped.

"So, that's why you were confused. That also explains the outfits. That's Reshirams' Dress, and that's Zekroms' Suit!" Shauntal said, and bowed with Grimsley.

"P-Please, you don't have to bow!" Touko stated, and Shauntal and Grimsley stood straight up again.

"Treat us like normal people, please." N said, and Shauntal and Grimsley relaxed considerably.

"Okay, so do you want me to explain why we can get along?" Shauntal asked, and they nodded.

"Well, the answer is simple. We're humans. We decided to put aside our differences and tried to understand one another. We figured that if we could manage that, and work on it, we could eventually become friends." Shauntal explained, and N thought.

"Does that mean we can unite White Country and Black Country?" Touko asked before N could.

"I'm afraid it's much harder than it sounds, but if worked on, then yes." Grimsley said, and Touko smiled.

"That means we could create peace with each other and stop the war." Touko said and Shauntal sighed.

"It's not so easy Princess. You can't go right ahead and say: 'We're going to make peace with the Black Country.', it doesn't work like that." Shauntal stated, and Touko sighed.

"Something big would have to happen for Black Country and White Country to become friends." Grimsley said, and they soon noticed that it was becoming dark.

"Me and Shauntal must go. We may see each other again one day, but who knows. The future is forever changing." Grimsley said.

"Maybe one day we'll see each other, and I hope that day comes soon. Goodbye Princess and Prince." Shauntal said as her and Grimsley left.

"I'm glad to know that we can at least co-exist together." Touko said smiling at N as she stood up, returning her Pokemon, and getting on Reshiram.

"So am I. See you tomorrow Touko." N said, and left with Zekrom as Touko flied away also.

 **Next week:** Touko and N had gotten along really well, and had started to grow more than just fond of each other. They had begun to love each other, but neither showed it to the other. Bianca was doing just as she said. The Unfezant would show up, and when it didn't see Touko in her room, it would look for Bianca and see her either around the Castle, or sometimes even in Toukos' room keeping it clean. She would always lay the letter on the bed, and once Touko entered her room, she would read it. Though, Touya of the Black Country had become increasingly suspicious. He had begun to wonder what was going on. N was getting unusually tired every day, but he was always more cheerful; Touya began to wonder what was going on and he was planning to find out why.


	17. Shattered and Ruined

It was night-time, and Touya was making his way to Ns' room, knowing he was asleep by now. Upon entering the room, he was right. The Pokemon, and N himself where asleep. Touya entered and looked around for anything unusual, and saw a desk full of letter's, and was confused. Letters? N never had letters, and if he did, he usually never kept them. Unable to contain his curiosity, he walked toward the desk, being careful, even though he wasn't wearing his armor, and picked them up before his eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

 ** _'Friendship-Touko White.'_**

Touya nearly fell had it not been for his hand on the desk, keeping him stable. His eyes were wide, and he was surprised N was passing letters to the Princess of White Country. Touko White, the person he despised the most aside from the Queen. Touya clenched his fist together, and resisted the urge to punch the desk.

 _'How could he?! How could N betray us, betray me like that?! Oh, I'm gonna have a long talk with him. Actually, I might just use this to my advantage.'_ Touya thought as a sadistic smile spread across his face.

 _'Yeah, I'll follow N one day when he goes to meet her, and then capture N, and kill Touko. Then we really will have a winning chance.'_ Touya thought before laying the letter's down, and looked at N.

 _'And it's all thanks to a little mistake he made.'_ Touya thought before leaving.

 **Next day, Monday:** Touko smiled as she read the note, but she was also slightly confused.

 ** _'To: Touko White  
From: N. Harmonia_**

 ** _Meet me at the Canyon on the edge of Dark Forest. I think someone caught onto our Secret area, and the Canyon might be a bit safer. Heck, maybe the wasteland by it is safer than the Canyon, go there instead._**

 ** _Friendship,  
N. Harmonia.'_**

Touko shrugged as she read the note. She'll go to the Wasteland by the Canyon, since N was getting worried about the Secret area, he was probably right to go to a different area.

"Touko, don't you think this is unusual for N?" Reshiram questioned, as he was the only Pokemon out.

It was Night-time, and Touko was getting ready to leave, so she only had Reshiram out. She looked at Reshiram, and smiled.

"No, not really. N might have a good idea. A different place might not be so bad." Touko said, and rubbed his head.

"We have to trust him Reshiram. Besides, he's our friend." Touko said giving him a reassuring smile, and Reshiram nodded.

 _'But something doesn't feel right.'_ Reshiram thought.

 **Later:** Touko smiled as Reshiram dropped her off at the wasteland, about a mile from the canyon, saying he smelt N. Touko and Reshiram looked around when suddenly she saw N, and smiled.

"N!" Touko exclaimed, and ran toward him.

"Touko?" N questioned, and when he saw her, he gasped.

"Touko don't! Don't come closer!" N said, but it was too late.

Chains came from the ground, and wrapped around Reshiram keeping him still, and then some soldier's came out, and held N, making Touko gasp. Then, Touya came out, and glared at her. He had three people with him, having them hold N, while Touya would deal with her.

"Why hello, Touko." Touya said with a smirk.

"W-Who are you?" Touko asked as she saw N struggling.

Suddenly Zekrom appeared, and roared at Touya.

"Chain him up also!" Touya commanded, and suddenly Zekrom was chained also.

"Zekrom, what's happening?!" Reshiram roared out, before his muzzle was chained up.

"We've been tricked!" Zekrom shouted before his muzzle was also chained.

"TOUYA! Why?!" N shouted.

"I followed you because it was the right thing. She could've hurt you, and we never would've been able to save you." Touya said from where he was.

Touya stood before N, wearing his black armor, and laying his left hand on the sword that was strapped to his waist. His right hand held the letters N and Touko passed to each other, and his brown eyes burned with rage.

"So your Touya." Touko said taking a step back.

"Heeheehee, why yes I am, I'm also the one who gave you that letter you just received. I'm the Leader of the Black Country army, known as Team Plasma. You're the Princess of the Army called Silver Wings, aren't you?" Touya questioned, and Touko could only nod.

"I see. Well, sorry Princess, but we can't let you be around our Prince anymore. He's been slowing down this days, and hasn't been able to get much work done. So, I see it that you should be punished." Touya said as he unsheathed his sword.

Touko stepped back, and N struggled more.

"Touya please, don't hurt her!" N begged and Touya looked at him.

"Don't hurt her! If there's anyone you should punish, it should be me. Just leave her out of this!" N said as he tried to break free.

"And do what?! Let her go back to her Country, and live. NO! I say we kill her now, and weaken their country." Touya said and charged her.

"TOUKO!" N shouted.

Touko dodged the first swing, and gasped as she jumped onto her feet. She was thankful she was wearing her battle outfit. After all, she had just finished training with Alder, and she was thankful. Her skills were allowing her to not get hurt, but she suddenly slipped, and landed on her hip, and looked at Touya to see him raise his sword.

"Say good-bye Princess Touko!" Touya shouted raising his sword.

"NO!" N shouted.

Reshiram growled as he broke the Chains around his muzzled before he shot Fusion Flare at Touya, and missed. Then he melted the chains off him before flapping his wings to push everyone away, before going toward Touko, and getting her on his back.

"N!" Touko exclaimed, but he shook his head.

"GO! Get outta here." N said, worried for her.

Touko nodded slowly, before Reshiram quickly toke to the air, and flew off, back toward White Country. Touya cursed under his breathe, and looked at N, glaring at him.

"N, you blew our chance!" Touya said, gripping him by the collar of his shirt.

"It's better than me seeing you kill her." N growled out, and Touya scoffed as he let him go.

"Be thankful I'm not telling Ghetsis about this, or anyone else for that matter." Touya said as the Soldier's he had with him held N, and he turned back to him.

"But from now on, you will be staying by my side. No more leaving, no more letter, nothing. I'll have Athena and Concordia follow you everywhere, even a Plasma Member every now and then, to make sure you don't do anything like this again, because next time it happens, I'll follow you." Touya said, and sighed before glaring at N.

"And next time, I will kill her. I won't give a warning, or hesitate." Touya said, and they left for home.

 **With Touko:** Touko jumped into her room, before returning Reshiram to his Poke-ball, but then fell to the floor, in break-down. The door slowly opened to reveal Bianca, who was confused.

"Touko, are you okay? I'm the only one awake at the moment, so…" Bianca trailed off as Touko ran into her arms, sobbing.


	18. Evolution (Part 1)

"Touko?" Bianca questioned.

"Bianca, they…they…" Touko couldn't get it out as she was crying and Bianca maneuvered them to the bed to sit on.

"It's okay Touko, it's okay. I'm right here. Shh, I'm right here. Tell me everything." Bianca said as she rubbed Toukos' back, trying to comfort her.

Touko told Bianca everything that happened. She told Bianca about the fake letter, about what happened at the Wasteland. She told Bianca about what they tried to do, and what they did to N, Reshiram, and Zekrom. By the end of the explanation, Bianca was shocked to say the least. Touko was tricked into a trap, and from the explanation, it seemed N had no part in it.

"Did N truly not play a part in all of this?" Bianca asked, and then Reshiram came out of his Poke-ball.

"N played no part in the trap. He was also a victim, as was my brother Zekrom." Reshiram said as he nuzzled Touko, to try and help her calm down.

"Touko, just rest tomorrow. I'll tell Alder that you aren't feeling well, and that you need to rest. I'll also say that I'll stay with you to help you get better. I also get you food and drinks so don't worry about leaving the room tomorrow." Bianca said and kissed her forehead like a mother would a daughter.

"Thanks Bianca." Touko said and hugged her one last time.

"You're welcome Touko." Bianca said and hugged back.

"Now, get dressed and go to bed. You need to rest." Bianca said and Touko nodded as she dispatched herself.

 **Black Country:** N sighed as he sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Zoroark was beside him, gently nuzzling his arm.

"N, I'm sorry about what happened." Zoroark said to N, and N looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay Zoroark, don't worry." N lied, and Zoroark knew it, but nodded while N stroked his furry head.

It was obvious N was suffering on the inside.

 _'I was hoping to meet Touko to tell her the truth about how I feel. I was hoping to make a confession…but…it was ruined.'_ N thought with a frown and sighed.

Mightyena, Zoroark, Eevee, Zekrom, Liepard, and Luxray were all upset for their trainer, and themselves. They had gotten along with Toukos' Pokemon very well. Especially Ns' and Toukos' Eevee. N looked at Eevee and sighed, while the other Pokemon went to rest.

"Tomorrow, you and me gotta get some training done. After all, you've been wanting to evolve right?" N questioned, and Eevee nodded.

"Alright then, tomorrow we train. Hopefully that'll get our minds off things." N said as he went to bed with the rest of his Pokemon.

 **Next day, White Country:** Touko was staying in her room, and Bianca had just finished fixing the bed. She looked at Touko, and sighed.

"Stay in your room Touko, like I said last night. I'll bring you some breakfast if you want some." Bianca said, and Touko gave a nod, and Bianca left to get the food.

When Bianca left, Touko locked the door, and laid on her bed as tears came to her eyes. Reshiram looked at her in worry, Lucario sat beside her, Eevee was cuddled up to her side, Samurott was gently nuzzling her cheek, Dragonair was curled around her body, and Absol sat beside the door, watching Touko with worry. Suddenly Touko burst into tears, making all her Pokemon jump, and then Eevee tried to lift her trainers arm so she could snuggle up to her trainer better.

"Eevee, please don't." Touko said and buried her face into her pillow more, and Eevee gave a small whimper.

 **Black Country:** N growled as him, Touya, and some Team Plasma soldier's walked the forest. Where was that damn moss rock at?

"What're we looking for again N?" Touya asked as they came upon a clearing.

"A rock covered in moss. Eevee has been wanting to transform into a Leafeon for some time, so we're looking for a moss rock." N explained as they looked around.

"Hm? Is that it?" Touya asked pointing to a green rock.

When N looked at it, he studied it for a bit. He's never really seen the moss rock, so he didn't know if that was it. N looked at Eevee, and Eevee smiled as he ran toward it, and then tugged at Ns' pants, trying to move him.

"I guess this is the rock." N said and they all walked toward it.

 **Later:** N growled as he used the last potion he had on Eevee. He still had some Hyper Potion's and some Super Potion's, but Eevee should've evolved by now. Eevee stood up, and stretched before his ears lowered sadly. Was he doing something wrong? N noticed this and smiled as he bent down toward Eevee, and stroked his fur.

"I'm sure you'll evolve soon." N said and Eevee perked up a bit.

Suddenly another Pokemon jumped out of the grass, and it was a Leafeon. N gasped and Eevee growled while the others watched. Leafeon growled at Eevee and N before using Razor Leaf, and N smiled.

"Eevee, dodge it, and use **Quick Attack**!" N commanded.

Eevee dodged the attack, and charged at the Leafeon, hitting it back. Leafeon growled, and used **Magical Leaf** , hitting Eevee.

"Eevee! Quickly, use **Shadow Ball**!" N commanded.

Eevee stood up, and formed a black ball, in which he shot at the Leafeon. Leafeon tried to dodge it, but was too slow, which resulted in it getting hit. The Leafeon growled as it got back on its feet, and Eevee growled back.

"Alright Eevee, now use **Fury Swipe's**!" N shouted, and Eevee nodded.

Eevee ran at Leafeon and used his claws, hitting Leafeon repeatedly, until Leafeon broke it, and tackled Eevee away. Eevee growled as he stood, glaring at Leafeon.

"Hang in there Eevee. Now, use your **Charge** attack!" N said, and Eevee growled.

Eevee toke a few steps back, and ran at Leafeon. Suddenly his body glowed and was engulfed in a bright white light. Eevee jumped up, and when he did, his figure changed. His ears grew a bit longer, as did his tail. His body lengthen, and grew as well, and when the light fainted, the Leafeon was tackled to the ground, and standing before it was Ns' newly evolved Eevee. N smiled as his Eevee turned around, only to reveal he was now a Leafeon.

"E-Eevee, you evolved!" N said and hugged him.

"Congrats Eevee. You're a Leafeon now." N said and smiled at him, and Leafeon smiled back.

"Good job boy." N said rubbing his head.

"I see he's evolved." Touya said coming over with a smile.

"Yeah. Great job." N said and stood with Leafeon right beside him

"Anyways, I think that's about it here. Let's go around and see if there's any Pokemon, or fossils." Touya said and they all nodded.


	19. Evolution (Part 2)

Touko sighed as Alder wouldn't stop knocking. The guy was too much like her father.

"Alder, please! Just go away." Touko said and rolled over in her bed.

Alder sighed from the other side of the door. He was worried alright, worried about her! The girl was letting no one into her room, and Bianca was the only one allowed in. Bianca said since she didn't have a magic spell about sicknesses, Touko would be like that for some time.

"Please Touko, let me in. I'm worried about you." Alder said, but when he got no response, he got agitated.

"Touko let me in. I want to know if you alright!" Alder ordered, and the shuffling of feet signaled that she was getting up.

The door flung open, and Touko glared at him, black bags under her eyes from no sleep last night, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were puffy.

"Just leave me alone! I don't wanna be bothered!" Touko said slamming the door, locking it.

"What's wrong with her?" Alder asked himself worried.

She was never like this, and she only got like this once when she figured out her father died. Since then, she had been careful about who she got close to. She even tried to keep Cheren and Bianca away so she wouldn't lose loves ones, but they were able to make her open up, and have friends. So when they turned 4 she became they're friends, but she never got like this.

"Oh, Alder, what're you doing here?" A female voice asked, and when Alder saw who it was, he sighed.

"Hi Bianca. Do you know what's wrong with Touko?" Alder asked, and Bianca sighed sadly.

"No I don't. She won't even tell me, but she doesn't feel well, I know that much. I'm starting to think she's really sick to where she just wants to be alone." Bianca said and walked past him with some food.

Alder sighed to himself as he rubbed his head. Arceus, he was so worried for her safety. To know she wasn't feeling well at all signaled something was quite wrong, and it concerned him to no end. He sighed agitated, and rubbed his eyes.

"I need to pay closer attention to what's going on around me." Alder said to himself before leaving for his room.

 **With Touko and Bianca:** Bianca laid the food down in front of Touko, and smiled sadly at her.

"You gonna be okay?" Bianca asked, and Touko gave a nodded as she stretched.

"I need to try and get over this, but this isn't his fault, I know that. That Touya person is at fault!" Touko growled to herself and looked at the mirror to see how bad she looked, and she groaned.

"Looking nice is gonna be a pain." Touko said and Bianca giggled.

"Want me to help with the hair?" Bianca asked, and Touko gave a small nod, knowing she had to get over the ordeal.

"Yeah. Let me take a shower." Touko said standing, but Eevee stopped her.

"What?" Touko asked, and Eevee squeaked to her.

"What's she saying?" Bianca asked.

"She's talking about wanting to evolve. Wait till I'm done Eevee, then we'll finish out talk." Touko said giving Eevee a smile, and Eevee smiled back.

 **Later:** Toukos' eyes were wide as she stared at Eevee who tilted her head to the side. Did her trainer not want her to evolve into a Glaceon? Touko seemed to have noticed Eevee was worried, and she sighed.

"Eevee, I'm not mad, but I'm just wondering how we'll get to the Glacier Rock. I have no idea where it is." Touko stated tapping her chin.

"Well, we could go to Alder and ask him. You gotta remember he's traveled all of Unova. He might know where it's at." Bianca said and Touko thought for a bit.

"Yeah, I should ask him. Let me get changed into my battle clothes." Touko stated grabbing her outfit.

Once she was done, Eevee jumped onto her shoulder, and Touko returned all of her Pokemon. Bianca bowed, and they left to see Alder. Cheren was walking the halls where he saw Touko, and Bianca. He gasped, ran toward them, and hugged Touko.

"Thank Arceus you've finally left the room. Everyone in the castle was worried about you because you weren't leaving your room." Cheren said pulling away to look her in the eye, and saw she was fine.

"I'm fine Cheren, Okay?" Touko asked, and sighed.

"Did I really worry everyone that much?" Touko asked, and Bianca nodded.

"You have no idea. Everyone was worried sick." Bianca explained, and Touko sighed.

"Well, I feel better now. I don't feel that sick anymore, thanks to Bianca giving me herbs in the food she made." Touko said, and Bianca smiled.

"Well that's good. Also, why are you wearing the battle robe?" Cheren asked.

"Well, Eevee wants to evolve into a Glaceon. We're on our way to see Alder about where the Glacier Rock is at." Touko stated.

"I see. I'll go with you to make sure you're okay." Cheren said, giving a grin, and Touko gave one back.

"You never change." Touko said and left for the training area with Cheren and Bianca.

Alder was most likely in the training area, considering he always awaited Touko there. Touko, Cheren, and Bianca walked in to see Alder feeding his Pokemon. He smiled at his Pokemon as they ate. Suddenly Druddigon lifted his head, saw Touko, Cheren and Bianca, and ran toward them. Alder watched and saw as Touko petted Druddigon, and then she smiled at him.

"Hi Alder." Touko said giving him a smile.

Alder smiled at Touko, ran toward her, and pulled her into a hug. She was like his daughter, so when she wasn't feeling well apparently, he got really worried, so to see her fine made him feel relieved.

"I was worried you were really sick." Alder said and Touko smiled as she hugged him back.

"I'm fine Alder." Touko said, and he smiled as he pulled away.

"That's good to hear." Alder said as he rubbed her head, and she giggled.

"Alder, we're here to ask you a question." Bianca stated.

"What is it?" Alder asked, folding his arms smiling.

"Do you know where the Glacier Rock is? Toukos' Eevee wants to evolve into a Glaceon, but none of us know where it is." Cheren said.

"The Glacier Rock? Hm? I know where it is, in fact I'll show you. Come outside when you're ready." Alder said and left.

"Alright. I'll get Unfezant ready for flight. What about you Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"Swellow can fly me, don't worry. I take it you'll have Reshiram fly you?" Bianca asked Touko, and Touko nodded.

When they got outside Touko released Reshiram, Bianca released Swellow, and Cheren released Unfezant. The Pokemon all yelled out in approval, and Alder returned all of his Pokemon except Druddigon, who roared as he lowered himself. Alder got on, and Reshiram lowered himself as Touko got on, keeping Eevee on her shoulder, Cheren helped Bianca on Swellow before he got on Unfezant, and they all flew into the air.


	20. Evolution (Part 3)

Alder got off his Pokemon and the others got off before returning their Pokemon to their respective Poke-balls, but Touko kept Eevee out. Alder waited for them at a cave entrance, and they all walked toward him.

"It's underground?" Cheren questioned, and Alder nodded.

"Yep. Me and Vanilluxe found it one day, and when we got to the final floor, we found the rock. Follow me, but be careful, Pokemon will jump out at you." Alder stated.

"We know Alder." Touko said Eevee gave a determined nod, and Alder only smiled as they followed him underground.

 **Underground:** Touko and the others ran into a brightly light room, and upon entering it got suddenly really cold.

"EK! It's colder inside!" Bianca complained as she held herself.

Suddenly a robe was laid over her, and it was Touko who smiled.

"But T-Touko, what a-about y-you?" Bianca said with chattering teeth.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Touko said giving Bianca a smile and they all walked toward a huge rock.

It shone like a Glacier and gave off a strong wave of energy, and it was like light was trapped inside the glacier giving off a glow. Touko looked at Eevee and smiled at her as Eevee nodded. Suddenly some movement was seen and Eevee growled as she attacked the rock.

"Eevee what're you going?!" Touko asked, and got her answer when a Kecleon jumped away from them.

Touko growled and had Eevee use **Shadow Ball** on the Kecleon. Eevee used it, and shot it at the Kecleon hitting it, but it didn't back down as it attacked, using **Fury Swipes**.

"Eevee dodged it, and use **Tackle**!" Touko commanded.

Eevee dodged the attack, and then rammed into the side of the Kecleon, sending it to the ground. Kecleon weakly stood back up, and ran off, signaling they had won the battle.

"Good job Eevee. A few more wins like that, and you'll evolve soon!" Touko said and hugged Eevee as Eevee snuggled into her chest.

Suddenly another Pokemon appeared and Touko had Eevee attack. After a few more battles, both Eevee and Touko where getting tired, even Alder, Bianca, and Cheren. They were getting bombarded by Pokemon, and were having a hard time preventing Eevee and Touko from getting attacked. Suddenly another Pokemon appeared, growling, and it was a Glaceon, and he didn't look happy. Touko gasped as did the others, what're they gonna do? Eevee can't keep going like this. Eevee growled, and not taking a command, attacked the Glaceon.

"Eevee, no!" Touko shouted, trying to stop her Eevee, but she didn't listen.

Suddenly Eevee glowed, and began to enlarge in size, shocking everyone. The glowing Eevee tackled Glaceon back, and he got right back up. Eevee jumped into the air, and the glow disappeared as a Glaceon toke her place, and landed before Touko.

"E-Eevee?" Touko questioned.

The now Glaceon turned around giving a smile, and then turned her attention back to the Glaceon before her. The Glaceon charged at her, and she charged back, Touko toke notice, and toke action.

"Glaceon jump into air and use **Ice Breath**!" Touko said.

Glaceon jumped, formed a ball of ice, and then it broke into pieces, slamming into the Glaceon, freezing him.

"Now Glaceon, use **Ice Beam**!" Touko shouted.

Glaceon landed, and shot a huge ice ball at the Glaceon, who growled as it hit him.

"Now Glaceon, finish it off with a **Shadow Ball**!" Touko said.

Glaceon began to form a huge black ball, which radiated with dark energy. Glaceon shoot the ball at her enemy, and it hit the Glaceon, breaking the ice, and making him faint. Glaceon then relaxed herself as she walked toward her trainer.

"You evolved Eevee. You're a Glaceon now." Touko said hugging her newly evolved Eevee, which was now a Glaceon.

"Well, she certainly is a beauty." Alder stated as he smiled at Glaceon.

"Gla, gla, Glaceon, gla!" (Watch it buddy, I'm taken!) Glaceon said with a frown, and Alder was confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Alder asked.

"No, she just said better watch what you say." Touko said, leaving Alder confused.

"GLA?! Gla, gla, Glaceon, gla, Glaceon!" (WHAT?! Hey, I didn't say that Touko!) Glaceon protested, but Touko gave her a warning look, and Glaceon went silent.

"Anyways, let's go home." Touko suggested, and they nodded as they all left for home.

 **Night-time:** Touko leaned against her window sill as she looked outside. She wanted so bad to go see N, and hug him, talk with him, confess to him, kiss…WHAT?! Toukos' eyes widened as she looked at her hands to see them shaking.

"I mean I know I have a crush on him, but…kissing him? Geez and I thought this would only be a small crush, not something that blossom's into love." Touko said and sighed as she looked outside.

"I really wanna see him again. I wanna see N again, even if it's the last time." Touko said and began to cry as tears slipped past the barrier.

Unknown to Touko, and small yellow and white Pokemon smiled, and flew toward the Black Country.

 **With N:** N was on the verge of tears, and this was the first time he's cried since his father last attacked him, and that was after N had turned 15.

 ** _-Flashback- A 15 year old N screamed in pain as his father, Ghetsis smacked him across the face. N fell down to the ground, and groaned as he looked at his father to see him in a complete rage._**

 ** _"You insolent boy! Don't you ever think that we can make peace with the White Country!" Ghetsis shouted and brought out a knife._**

 ** _"This is what the White Country would do to you!" Ghetsis shouted as he went to strike N with the knife._**

 ** _N gasped, but suddenly Eevee attacked Ghetsis, trying to keep the arm holding the knife away from N. N gasped as his other Pokemon attacked also, trying to prevent any harm coming to him. Ghetsis grabbed the Pokemon the, and threw them away from him, but Eevee held on as long as he could. Ghetsis placed the knife in the other hand, and sliced at Eevee, cutting its cheek. Eevee yipped, but didn't let go until Ghetsis did it again. Eevee flew down, and gave a pained whimper as it tried to stand. N gasped as he covered Eevee when Ghetsis was about to attack again. Ghetsis was about the drive the dagger into Ns' back, surely killing him, but then Touya appeared with Athena and Concordia. Touya grabbed Ghetsis arm, and Athena with Concordia held N as they pulled him back, away from Ghetsis._**

 ** _"He…he hurt Eevee!" N sobbed out as he looked at Eevee to see the bleeding cuts on its cheek._**

 ** _After some yelling and arguing, Ghetsis left and Touya hugged N as he cried. He was worried N was hurt after he heard N give a pained scream. -Flashback end-_**

N shook his head to get rid of the memory. He wanted nothing more than to see Touko, and confess to her, hold her, tell her everything, and kiss her. N chuckled at the thought. He had known he loved Touko, and his Pokemon proved that. Especially Zoroark, who found out the hard way. After transforming into Touko, N was fooled into thinking Touko had snuck into his room, hugged her, and did a small confession. After figuring out the truth though, Zoroark never did it again. N sighed as he leaned against his own window sill. Athena and Concordia sighed as they watched N.

 _'I…I wanna see her. One last time. Even just once. Please Arceus, let me see her one last time!'_ N thought as he prevented the tears from leaking.

Unknown to N, the same yellow and white Pokemon that watched Touko, smiled as he flew into the sky, toward the heavens.


	21. Wish Come True

Toukos' and Ns' separation had dealt a lot of damage on them. They became slower, they weren't as alert as they use to be, and they began to spend a lot of time alone in their rooms sobbing. Touya was starting to regret what he did, but he would convince himself he did what he thought was best.

 **Black Country:** Ghetsis growled as he looked at the info Elesa had gotten him. They were becoming clever. Too clever for that matter, and it worried him. They had just found another unit in the forest that the White Country had taken down, and now Ghetsis was worried they would make a straight attack. Suddenly Elesa came in and bowed.

"What is it Lord Ghetsis?" She asked.

"I think it's about time we toke matter into our own hands." Ghetsis said and Elesa looked at him worried.

"Take matters into our own hands?" She questioned uncertain.

"Yes Elesa. I believe we attack White Country. We've waited too long for them to make a move, so I believe we attack them instead." Ghetsis stated, and Elesa froze.

"Call everyone else here, including my son." Ghetsis said and Elesa nodded as she called for the Shadow Triad and they rounded everyone.

 **In the throne room:** N was shocked to say the least. They were attacking the White Country head on.

"Sir, when do we attack?" Clay asked.

"As soon as we can. When will we be ready?" Ghetsis asked.

"We'll be ready in two days. That way training will be done." Brycen stated.

"Good very good. Alright then. Elesa gather all your troops for preparation. Lenora, extract as many fossils as possible, and prepare for battle. Marshal, get the weapon ready. Clay, Brycen, and Touya, finish training with the Team Plasma. Athena and Concordia, get the healers and cleric's ready." Ghetsis said and everyone nodded as they left.

"Anything for me father?" N asked.

"You're already finish with everything. If you wish, just go back to your room." Ghetsis said and N nodded as he stood up, and left for him room.

"This time, we'll finish it." Ghetsis said to himself.

 **White Country:** Catherine and Touko were talking when suddenly Skyla came running and bowed down to Catherine panting.

"Your majesty, I have terrible news!" Skyla said looking up, her blue eyes panicked.

 **Later:** Touko prevented tears from falling down her face. The Black Country was attacking them? Catherine growled as she stood up.

"When will they attack?!" Catherine asked.

"Two days' time! They plan on attacking us, and wiping us out with the Princes' Pokemon Zekrom. Thing is the prince doesn't know of that plan." Skyla said panting.

"Are you serious?!" Drayden said shocked.

"Are we gonna stop them or what?!" Iris asked.

"Of course isn't it obvious?" Caitlin questioned yawning.

"Well then, shouldn't we be getting ready?" Juniper questioned as she patted Toukos' shoulder.

"That's a good question. Lady Catherine?" Burgh asked Catherine and she sighed.

"We have no choice. Cheren, Drayden, Iris, finish the training with the soldier's. Juniper and Mr. Juniper, extract as many fossils as possible and prepare them for battle. Bianca, gather all the healers and cleric's in the castle and prepare them. Burgh and Caitlin, get the weapons ready." Catherine said and everyone nodded as they left to prepare.

"What about me mother?" Touko asked as Alder walked toward them.

"Is her training finished?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. She finished it last night." Alder said and hugged Touko as he left to prepare also.

"Then go to your room and wait." Catherine said and Touko nodded as she stood up, and left for her room.

 **Night-time, Black Country:** N entered his room and saw Athena and Concordia waiting for him. He was confused. He just trained a little bit, came back, and they're looking at him, as though they expecting something. They sighed as they sat down, and he sighed. They probably thought he was gonna say something. N sighed as he looked out the window, and growled to himself. He needed to alert Touko about this, but with the way Touya was using Athena and Concordia to keep an eye on him, it was nearly impossible. N looked at them, but they toke no notice. N looked outside and saw the moon was still rising into the sky. N growled as he let Zoroark out of his Poke-ball, and he smiled.

 ** _'You're gonna do it I guess.'_** Zoroark said through the mind, and N nodded.

"Athena, Concordia, I need you two to do something for me." N said and they smirked as they stood.

"Give me ink, and paper. I don't care what anyone says. I'm seeing her tonight." N said and suddenly Athena held paper to him.

"We were waiting for you to say that N. We believe that you deserve happiness." Concordia said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled.

 **With Touko:** Touko sighed as she looked outside to see the moon still rising. She chuckled as she remembered when she would go see N. Suddenly something caught her eye, and it looked to be a bird pokemon. Oh sweet MEW! Was that the Unfezant? It came into view, and it was. Touko gasped as she opened the window, and it landed in her room, and smiled at her, and she smiled back until she saw the note.

"He…he was able to write one?" Touko questioned herself and she quickly grabbed it and read it.

 ** _'To: Touko White  
From: N. Harmonia_**

 ** _I don't care what anyone says Touko. I want to see you one last time! I want to see your face, your smile, hear your laughter. Everything! I miss you, so please, come to the secret place. Don't write back, just get there, now!_**

 ** _N. Harmonia.'_**

Touko held a hand to her mouth, returned her Pokemon, and looked at Reshiram who smiled and lowered himself. Touko smiled. It really was N this time. Touko returned him, and let him outside, got on his back, and flew off. She would get to see N again, even if it was the last time.

 **Secret place:** Touko got off his back, and saw N. He stood up quickly, and they ran toward each other, and hugged each other. Reshiram smiled, and then looked at Zekrom and smiled also as Zekrom smiled back.

"I see you were able to get here without trouble." Touko said as her and N pulled away.

"Thanks to Zoroark and my maids, I was able to come without worrying about anyone following me." N said as he smiled at her, and she smiled back.


	22. Our Last Night

Suddenly, Toukos' Glaceon came out, and Ns' Leafeon came out, shocking both of them.

"Your Eevee evolved into a Leafeon?" Touko asked N and he nodded giving a smile.

"Yeah, and I see your Eevee evolved into a Glaceon. She's more beautiful now." N said giving a smile, and Glaceon growled at him.

"Gla, gla, Glaceon, ceon, gla, gla, gla!" (How many humans do I have to tell, I'm taken!) Glaceon shouted, which confused Leafeon.

"Lea?" (Who?) Leafeon asked walking toward her.

Glaceon blushed, and rubbed up against him, giving him her answer. She let her tail drag under his chin before she flicked it away smirking. Leafeon looked at her, and she smiled before they ran into the bushes, making both Touko and N blush.

"Should we…?" N was cut off by Touko shaking her head.

"Nah, let's leave them be." Touko said and N smiled.

They sat on the bench and talked for a little bit to get caught up, and figured out that both sides had missed each other, and that each side knew about the attack.

"I see. I guess we both suffered." N said as Touko laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah." Touko said as she snuggled up to him more.

N put an arm around her shoulders, and then remembered something. The reason he wanted to see her, the real reason.

 _'I need to confess!'_ N thought, and then scratched his head.

 _'How am I gonna do this? Pokemon never have this problem, so their lucky. Oh, how do I confess?!'_ N thought, but then Touko looked at him.

"Hey N?" She questioned, and N looked at her.

"There's something I need to tell you. I figured since today is probably gonna be our last night together, since the main battle is upon us, I should tell you now." Touko said, and N nodded.

Touko sighed and toke a deep breath. She was unable to speak as something swallowed her words. Her eyes widened as she saw what happened. N was kissing her. His lips were over hers preventing her from speaking. Touko quickly recovered, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and tilted her head a little bit, deepening the kiss. Ns' own eyes widened upon feeling her kiss back, but he was happy nonetheless. He cupped both sides of her face, and kissed harder, causing Touko to gasp. N toke the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth, and Touko moaned. They battled for dominance, but they had to separate for air. They looked at each other, flushed, but smiled at they hugged each other. Suddenly a Pokemon cry was heard, and they were about to check for it, but stopped as Reshiram and Zekrom prevented them.

"What're you two doing?" N asked.

"You don't wanna go that way Lord N." Zekrom stated.

"Why?" Touko questioned.

"What do Pokemon do when their alone?" Reshiram asked sarcastically, and the two blushed.

"Exactly." Reshiram said as him and Zekrom pushed N and Touko back.

"We'll go get them." Reshiram said as him and Zekrom went into the forest to find them.

"Well…our Pokemon are gonna have an egg soon." Touko said blushing.

"They chose the perfect time also. Couldn't they have waited until the war was over?" N asked himself.

"Waited?" Touko asked, and N nodded.

"Yes. I plan on finding a way to keep you and your Pokemon safe." N said and Touko smiled at him.

"I have a better idea." Touko said as she cupped his face, and he smiled.

 **Morning:** Touko groaned as the sunlight hit her face. Why did it have to be so freaking bright? She sat up in her bed, and yawned. She smiled as she remembered last night, seeing N for the last time, but changed his plan. Reshiram nudged her and she smiled at him.

"Hi Reshiram." Touko said and he smiled back.

"Have a good night's sleep?" He questioned.

"Yeah, especially since I got to see N." Touko said as she got up, and got dressed.

She heard the door open, turned around, and saw a smirking Bianca.

"B-Bianca?" Touko stuttered out.

"Let me guess, you saw N last night didn't you?" Bianca questioned with a smile, and Touko went red.

"Hey, hey, hey it's cool with me. You know that! Anyways, I'm just happy you got to see him again. You're all peppy again." Bianca said hugging her.

"Thanks Bianca." Touko said smiling.

"Anyways, get ready. I know your training is over with, but Alder wants to get some last minute training in with you. Tomorrow, we head out." Bianca said, and Touko nodded as they left.

Upon leaving the room, Touko saw everyone was running, extremely busy. People were yelling out commands, people were screaming as they got knocked down. Touko annoyed by this, toke a deep breath in, before screaming.

"STOP!" Touko commanded.

Suddenly everything, stilled, looking at Touko shocked, who growled.

"Listen, you all are getting too panicked. You're running over people, hitting people by accident, you need to stay calm. What needs to be taken care of first?" Touko asked.

"The weapons need to be hurried down to the armory." Burgh said as Caitlin stood beside him.

"Alright, then hurry them down there." Touko said, and suddenly everyone holding a weapon was running down to the armory.

"What's next?" Touko asked.

 **Black Country:** N groaned as the sunlight hit him, and he sat up in his bed. He looked around and saw that Athena and Concordia were gone. He felt someone nudge him, and it was Zekrom, and he chuckled.

"Hey Zekrom." N said rubbing his snout, and Zekrom chuckled.

"Have a good sleep?" Zekrom asked.

"Of course I did. After all, I got to see the love of my life yesterday, and not only that we confessed." N stated, and Zekrom chuckled.

"Well, I better get ready. Touya wants to get some last minute training in." N said as he stood up, stretched, and got dressed.


	23. The Beginning of Battle!

Touko grunted as she pushed back Alders' sword, and they clashed they're swords again. Alder began pushing harder, and Touko was doing her best to push back. Neither side was going easy on the other. Neither side wanted to, and knew they shouldn't. The war was upon them, and neither side was gonna go easy on the other. Alder tilted his sword a little to the left, and Touko gasped and quickly jumped back as Alders' sword slammed into the ground. He looked up at her, and charged her again. Touko jumped back and prevented the slash toward her, and then kicked Alder back, and charged him again.

"Finally, you're taking the offensive Touko!" Alder said and they began clashing swords.

Touko jumped back and Samurott came to her side.

"Samurott, use **Hydro Pump**!" Touko commanded.

Samurott shot a powerful blast of water at Alder, but suddenly Vanilluxe toke the attack, and Touko growled. Then Reshiram came up to her.

"Use **Fusion Flare**!" Touko shouted, and Reshiram shot a huge flaming ball at Vanilluxe.

Vanilluxe dodged, and Volcarona toke the attack, but in turn he fainted. Touko smiled and had Reshiram used **Fusion Flare** again, and it hit Escavalier as he came out to protect Alder. Escavalier fainted, and Reshiram roared in pain as ice hit him.

"Reshiram!" Touko shouted, and helped push him away from another ice attack.

Suddenly, Bouffalant charged her and Touko gasped as she jumped up. Suddenly Lucario used **Close Combat** on him, and it sent Bouffalant to the ground, fainted. Before long all of Alders' Pokemon were down, and he sighed.

"You won Touko." Alder said as he dropped his sword.

Suddenly a sword was to his throat and he saw it was Touko, who lowered it. Touko gave a smirk, and then sheathed her sword.

"Seems like I might be stronger than you." Touko stated.

"That's a 'might' sentence. Oh well, once the true battle starts, we'll know." Alder said patting her head.

 **Next day:** Ghetsis was in front of the army, they were finally going to battle. They were finally gonna take down the White Country. N was beside him on Zekrom, and Ghetsis was sitting on a Zebstrika. Lenora, and Marshall were staying behind to try and protect the castle with some recruit's, but the majority of the army was going to war. Brycen, Clay, and Touya were behind Ghetsis, N was beside his father on Zekrom, and Elesa was ahead of them to scout ahead.

"Alright, let's head to war!" Ghetsis announced.

Everyone gave a battle cry and headed to war. They ran toward the battle field, trying to get there quickly. They quickly got there without much trouble, but they reached the canyon Zekrom was at and looked around. No bridge to cross, so they would have to travel downward to get to the other side.

"Alright, let's get…" Ghetsis was cut off by a barrage of fire arrows heading their way.

"BLOCK!" Ghetsis shouted.

Everyone held up their shields, which blocked the arrows and prevented them from getting hit. They removed their shields only to see the White country across from them. Ghetsis growled upon seeing Catherine, Alder, Iris, Drayden, Cheren, Bianca, and Skyla. He began to look around for Reshiram.

"Where is Reshiram?!" Ghetsis shouted.

"RIGHT HERE!" A female voice called out.

They all looked up to see Reshiram forming **Fusion Flare**. He shot the fire, and then Zekrom used **Fusion Bolt** to block the attack, preventing any damage from harming the Country. Reshiram landed on his side, and roared at the opposing country, and Zekrom gave a roar back.

"Zekrom, listen, we don't have to fight!" Reshiram stated, making Touko look at him shocked.

"I'm sorry Reshiram, but it is my duty to protect Black Country." Zekrom said with a sad roar.

"Zekrom…" Reshiram said sadly.

Suddenly Team Plasma began making their way down the wall, and Cheren steadied Zebstrika.

"We must stop them here! Silver Wings, go!" Cheren commanded and everyone ran down the wall.

"Lady Catherine, Princess Touko, you two stay here to prevent further access." Iris said and they nodded.

"Lord Ghetsis, Sir N, stay here. You two have to prevent access to the Castle if they somehow get through us." Touya said as he remounted Zebstrika.

"Alright Touya, but be careful." N said and Touya nodded running down the hill.

Touyas' main aim was to kill off Cheren, before killing Bianca, and heading to Catherine, before he got ahold of Touko. Touya found Cheren and the two battle, not taking their eyes off the other.

 **With Ghetsis:** Ghetsis noticed how no one was guarding Catherine or Touko, which made him smirk. He snapped his fingers, and then Elesa appeared.

"Yes Sire?" she asked.

"Kill Catherine, and then the girl." Ghetsis said and N looked at him alarmed.

 _'Zekrom, alert Reshiram!'_ N thought, and Zekrom looked at him to show he understood.

 **With Touko:** Touko nodded, and then felt wind behind her, and turned around.

"Hn? MOTHER!" Touko shouted as she saw black move.

She wouldn't even had needed the warning, Elesa was in such in rush to kill Catherine. Catherine turned around and gasped as Elesa stood before her, about to give a killing blow.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A female voice shouted before a blur of red hair pushed her away from Catherine and Touko, down the wall of the canyon.

"SKYLA!" Touko and Catherine shouted as they watched Skyla and Elesa land.

They were relieved to see Skyla on top of Elesa, holding the dagger to her throat, but Elesa was preventing the dagger from touching her by holding Skylas' hands away from her throat. Elesa then kicked Skyla off her, stood up, but then Skyla attacked again. Elesa toke her own daggers out, and the two of them began a duel between them, both getting cut in the process.


	24. Lost Truth's

Bianca panicked as she looked around for Cheren on the battlefield. The bodies falling down bleeding blocked her view, and the screams of people made it hard for her to concentrate. She finally saw him a little ways away riding a Rapidash, fighting Touya. Bianca gasped and ran toward them, and saw a chance to help Cheren win the fight. She began chanting, and the orb glowed a faint yellow color, and when she finished, she pointed it at Touya, and it hit him, but thanks to him riding Zebstrika, the thunder she shot at him was absorbed.

"Who did that?!" Touya shouted, and saw Bianca little ways away.

"You..." Touya said through clenched teeth, and tried to charged her, but Cheren got in his way.

Suddenly a huge fire blast was shot his way, sending him off Zebstrika, and land on the ground. Touya coughed a bit before looking at Cheren, who was off Rapidash and had a sword to Touyas' throat.

"Any last words?" Cheren asked, but Touya only glared at him.

Cheren was about to behead him, but then noticed something. Touya looked strangely familiar. Then it hit him.

"Holy Mew! Your of the white country!" Cheren shouted, and that suddenly made everyone stop to look at him.

Cheren was talking about Touya being from the White Country. Touya clenched his teeth before looking away in shame, and everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, and everyone began whispering.

"Was he a spy?" A Team Plasma member asked.

"Is he really one of us?" A Silver Wings member questioned.

"Are you really a traitor Touya?!" Ghetsis commanded and Touya stood up, but made no move to hurt anyone.

"Your smarter than I expected Cheren, you knew the real me. My name is Touya White, not Touya Black." Touya said glaring at Cheren.

"Why Touya? WHY?!" Cheren commanded.

"Why? Why you ask? Because I hated it! Knowing you'll never have the throne, knowing that you'll be seen as a nobody. I was sick of it. Not only that, I couldn't stand the White Country! Nothing seemed right, things didn't look right, and things didn't sound right." Touya said glaring at all the White Country soldiers.

"Why did you abandon your own mother, and your own sister Touko?!" Cheren asked, grabbing Touya by the collar of the armor.

"I hated them that's why!" Touya said and that made Catherine and Touko gasp.

"That's right! You heard me! I hated them. I was originally gonna have the throne, but once dad died, it was changed. Then mother looked down on me after father's death, and treated me like a nobody!" Touya said ripping Cherens' hands off him.

"Do you know what that's like? To know that you'll never be seen as an actual person?" Touya questioned.

Suddenly wing beats were heard, and Touya with Cheren looked up to see Reshiram land softly beside them. He lowered his head, and Touko jumped off before looking at Touya, and Touya scoffed at her.

"Touya, if I had known you were my brother, I would've tried to stop this war with more effort." Touko said and everyone, including the White Country looked at her shocked.

"I hate this war! We were killing each other over a grudge no one can remember. We need to stop this needless bloodshed." Touko said and then held Touyas hands, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"If we can work together brother, I'm sure we can…" Touko was unable to finish.

Touya was also shocked as Elesa drove the dagger deeper into Toukos' back.

"TOUKO!" Touya shouted, and held her as she slumped into his chest.

Suddenly, realization hit Touya, and he grabbed his sword, pushed her back, and sliced at her, creating a cut across the torso.

"I'm sorry Touko, but we're still enemies!" Touya said and prevented Cheren from hitting him as Cheren sliced at him, but no one else moved.

"You bastard! Your own sister!" Cheren shouted.

N could take no more, and had Zekrom fly to the bottom. Everyone moved to allow Zekrom to land, and when he did, N jumped off Zekrom, and Bianca was about to go heal her, until N got to her first.

"TOUKO!" N shouted, and she looked at him.

"N, what're you doing?!" Ghetsis and Touya shouted at him.

Everyone watched in shock, as N held Touko carefully, and saw the care in his eyes. He truly cared about the enemy. N clenched his teeth, before glaring at Touya and his father, Ghetsis.

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago, try to stop this war. Bianca!" N shouted, and Bianca nodded as she ran toward them to heal Touko.

"Bianca?" Cheren questioned but she didn't pay attention as she focused on healing Touko.

"I agree with Touko. This endless war needs to stop. We're truly fighting over something that no one can remember, so why should we keep fighting. Why don't we combine our power, and help each other out?" N questioned looking at his people, his father, and Touya.

"He's right." Touko said as she was fully healed, and N helped her stand.

"Why can't we just help one another? I know it's harder than it sounds, but we have to try. If we keep fighting this this, we'll destroy the whole land, or even worse, the world. We have to help one another, and support one another! Why can't you all see that?" Touko shouted.

"We've wasted enough time on this silly war, lost too many innocent lives, it's about time to make a change!" N stated.

Reshiram and Zekrom roared, agreeing with their trainers and stood side-by-side with their trainer's, not willing to allow their trainers to be harmed. Suddenly everyone began to lower their weapons, wondering if they should stop. Cheren was the first to drop his sword and back up.

"Commander Cheren?!" Iris and Drayden shouted.

"I believe Touko. I say we should be friends with the Black Country. Besides, if Touko and N can be friends, why can't the rest of us?" Cheren questioned.


	25. Final Battle!

Bianca dropped her staff nodding, and walking toward Cheren, she nodded. Suddenly, everyone in the White Country dropped their weapon, even Drayden and Iris. Skyla dropped her weapons also, and smiled at Elesa who gasped. She believed it also? Catherine sighed, and had the Sawsbuck take her down, before standing between her country. Touya chuckled, and then began laughing as did Ghetsis, before Touya gave them a crazy look.

"You're crazy! You're all crazy!" Touya said laughing like a maniac.

Suddenly he heard weapons dropping, and he began to look around, seeing people drop their weapons, and then he saw why. N and Touko were holding each other, not caring about what their countries did.

"Wha-? You've…" Touya was cut off by Ghetsis coming to stand beside him.

"Pick up your weapons idiot's!" Ghetsis shouted.

"Never!" One member said.

"We need to stop this senseless fighting." Athena and Concordia said as they moved through the crowd.

"No you two also." Touya whispered.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as though it were a tremor. N held Touko tighter, and everyone gasped, and screamed.

"Head to higher ground!" Touya shouted.

"Get to the safety of the cliffs!" Cheren shouted as everyone ran toward the sides to climb them.

"Touko!" Catherine shouted.

"Your Majesty, come on!" Skyla shouted as she grabbed Catherine, and headed toward higher ground.

"Touko!" Cheren and Bianca yelled, but another stronger tremor made them run for the cliffs.

"Hurry!" Athena and Concordia shouted over the screams.

"Lord N!" Touya shouted, but noticed Ghetsis fell off Zebstrika.

"Sire, let's go." Touya said as he helped Ghetsis up.

 **With Touko, and N:** Reshiram and Zekrom were returned to their poke-balls as the ground began to move too much for Reshiram and Zekrom to make a move. Touko then grasped N, and he held her tightly.

"We have to get to higher ground!" N said over the sounds of the tremor.

"Then let's go!" Touko shouted, and he nodded as they left the area they were at.

As they ran, they didn't notice the weapons that where on the ground. As the tremor got stronger they began to rattle. Suddenly the ground began to break upward, and thought something was coming out of the ground. Touko and N had to stop as they toke to step because they would fall if they were to take another step. Suddenly one of the weapons flew upward, and headed toward Touko.

"TOUKO!" N shouted as he pushed Touko away, and the sword impaled him instead.

"N!" Touko shouted.

When everyone got to their sides, they noticed how N and Touko couldn't move. N had a sword through his gut, and Touko was hugging him, trying to save him in some way. Suddenly a staff rolled toward Touko, and Touko gasped as she grabbed it.

"This'll hurt N." Touko said and he nodded.

Touko yanked the sword out of him, before she used the staff to heal him. A white glow came from the staff, and the skin stitched itself back together. The tremors finally stopped, and when Touko and N looked toward their right, they saw was looked to be a big, ice-blue, grey, and ice shaped dragon.

"What is that Pokemon?" Touko asked, and N brought out Zekrom.

"It's Kyurem. He's an ice and dragon type Pokemon." Zekrom said with a growl.

"He used to be our friend, before he tried to destroy the White Country and Black Country by freezing them over." Reshiram stated.

"Thanks to our powers, we were able to drive him off. Since then, he isolated himself, but now he wants revenge on us." Zekrom said as Kyurem looked at them and roared.

"Ah, friends! How are you?" Kyurem asked in a type of demonic, yet wicked voice.

"We're no friends of your Kyurem!" Zekrom shouted.

"Not after what you tried to do to us!" Reshiram growled out.

"Heeheehee, yeah, my bad. Ah, I see you have new trainers." Kyurem stated, quiet amused.

"What's he going to do?" Touko asked, and suddenly an ice-blue orb began to form.

"Using **Ice Beam** , duck!" N stated, and he grabbed Touko, and pushed them down, right as an **Ice Beam** zipped over them.

"What're we going to do?" Touko asked as she got on Reshiram, while N got on Zekrom.

"What else, fight him!" N stated, and looked at his Country.

"You must go, get out of here!" N stated.

"Go, run!" Touko yelled to her country.

"Are you kidding? After what you did for us?" Bianca stated.

"We'll go down, grab our weapons, and help you fight!" Cheren said as he slid down the cliff, grabbed his weapon, and brought Serperior out.

"Cheren." Touko said shocked.

"He's right Touko." A male voice said, and Touko saw Alder.

"We'll help you fight. All of us!" Alder said sliding down with Volcarona.

"Alder." Touko said as a soft smile appeared.

"I guess we could work this one out. We'll help N!" Touya said as he slid down also.

"To protect this country, I'll fight!" Elesa said sliding down also.

Suddenly everyone nodded as they began to slid down also, and grabbed any weapon that was dropped that they could us. Kyurem chuckled as he saw them gather together, trying to look tough, but only look feeble.

"There's no hope for any of you. You're all weak." Kyurem said with a growl.

"We may seem weak, but now that we're combining our power, we can overcome you." Cheren said and Touya nodded.

"I agree. We'll settle our difference's later, but today, right now, we're going to defeat you!" Touya shouted as everyone got ready for battle.

"Try me!" Kyurem said and everyone charged him.

Reshiram roared, and used **Fusion Flare** on him while Zekrom used **Fusion Bolt** , but both attacks did little damage. Cheren had Serperior use **Magical Leaf** , but that did little to nothing. Everyone used their strongest move, but nothing happened, he didn't even appeared hurt.

"That tickles." Kyurem said with a chuckle.

"We're not doing anything to it." Alder said.

"Let's switch to a different Pokemon!" a Team Plasma Member said.

Before anyone could switch, Kyurem hit everyone with his ice like tail, sending everyone flying back. Then he used his wings to hit those who dodged. They all stood up again, and then he used **Frost Breath** on them, and, thankfully no one got frozen, flew back, and the cliffs on the sides, but only a few got up that time.

"Reshiram, use **Dragon Breath**!" Touko commanded.

"Gladly!" Reshiram said

"Zekrom, use **Dragon Claw**!" N shouted.

"Of course!" Zekrom said.

Reshiram fired the purple fire, and it hit Kyurem, and then Zekrom hit Kyurem with his hands, hurting Kyurem more.

"That's it!" Kyurem shouted.

Suddenly Kyurem blue out what looked like a foggy, purple blast.

" **DRAGON PULSE**?!" Touko shouted, and had Reshiram dodge, and Zekrom also dodged; when suddenly, Kyurem used **Dragon Breath** , but it hit those who were still up.

"ALDER!" Touko shouted, and flew down to him.

"Alder…" Touko questioned, holding him.

"It's your turn now…Touko." Alder said weakly.


	26. Our Power!

"N…no, Al-Alder." Touko said, tears about to come into her eyes.

"You h-have to be strong…Touko. F-fight him…and…d-defeat him." Alder said as his arm dropped to his side, unconscious.

Toukos' eyes widened, and then she looked to see N and Zekrom still fighting Kyurem. Touko growled, got on Reshiram, flew into the air.

"KYUREM!" Touko shouted.

"Hn?" He questioned looking at her, as did N and Zekrom.

"You'll pay! You'll pay for attacking my allies, my friends, my family!" Touko shouted.

"HAHAHA! Just try child!" Kyurem said.

"Touko!" N shouted flying toward her.

"Don't let anger control you!" N said, and Touko nodded.

"I know. Reshiram, use…" Touko was cut off by Kyurem using **Dragon Pulse**.

"Touko, Reshiram, watch out!" N said and pushed Touko.

Reshiram flew toward the direction Touko was pushed to keep her balanced, and then glared at N, before gasping. N had protected him and Touko, by him and Zekrom taking the hit.

"N! ZEKROM!" Touko shouted.

The attack engulfed them, and when the smoke subsided, N and Zekrom fell toward the ground. Touko sped toward them, and caught N, while Reshiram caught Zekrom. They lowered them safely to the ground, and Touko began crying. N was covered in burn marks, scars, and he was bleeding in multiple places.

"N…" Touko said sadly, and N looked at her before rising a bloodied hand to her cheek.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Just…finish him off…before he can do…m-more damage." N said, getting weak.

"N! No N!" Touko shouted as she got off Reshiram with N, and laid him down.

"How sad, and I thought you would be more of a challenge." Kyurem said and Touko glared at him.

"What did you say?!" She shouted as she got back on Reshiram.

"You heard me. Your weak, pathetic, your useless. Your no challenge." Kyurem said with a growl.

"You want a challenge, fine then. I'll give you a challenge." Touko shouted as Reshiram roared.

Suddenly Reshiram glowed blue, as did Touko, both their eyes glowing a bright blue as well.

"What's going on?" Kyurem asked.

"We'll show you our combined power!" Touko shouted.

"We'll show you the truth…" Reshiram roared out as a blue fires started to appear around them.

"OF OUR POWER!" Touko and Reshiram shouted together.

" **BLUE FLARE**!" Touko commanded.

Reshiram then shot a huge blue fire ball at Kyurem the small fires following. They all hit him, and then caused a huge explosion, making him fall down. Reshiram and Touko slowly flew toward the ground, and Reshiram growled.

"Reshiram…*pant pant*, are y-you…o-okay?" Touko asked him, out of breath.

"I'm…too weak to move." Reshiram stated, and Touko smiled patting his neck.

"It's okay, I think we won." Touko said.

"Think again!" a more demonic voice said, and it was Kyurem, extremely pissed.

"Now I'm mad!" Kyurem said.

" **DRACO METEOR**!" Kyurem shouted and suddenly flaming rocks flew down on them.

"N and Zekrom!" Touko said.

Reshiram knew what she meant, and placed himself before N and Zekrom, protecting them. Touko toke one last look at N.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't defeat him." Touko said as the meteor's buried her and Reshiram.

 **With N:** N awoke soon after Touko and Reshiram got buried. He stood up, starring at the pile of meteors confused, before looking at Zekrom who also stood up weakly. Laughing made them turned their attention to Kyurem.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! She was a fool. How could she possibly think of defeating me?! ME!" Kyurem began to laugh even more manically.

N looked at the pile to see one of Reshirams' wings, and it was broken, making him gasp. Then he saw one of Toukos' arms, and it was covered with burns, tears and bleeding cuts.

"Zekrom!" N shouted, making Kyurem stop laughing and gasp.

Zekrom smashed the meteors with his tail, before it revealed a bloody Reshiram, and a nearly lifeless Touko. N ran toward her, and held her.

"Touko? Touko!" N said and she slowly opened her eyes, but they were still half-lidded.

"N…?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yes Touko, I'm right here." N said and cupped one side of her face.

"I'm…s-sorry I couldn't…de-defeat h-him. I'm s-sorry N." Touko said weakly.

"It's alright, just rest for a while." N said, and hugged her.

"That bitch nearly killed me." Kyurem said with a growl as N stood, but he froze.

"What did you just say?" N asked demonically.

"You heard me." Kyurem said, but **Dragon Breath** hit him, making him glare at Zekrom, who growled.

"You'll pay for almost killing her." N shouted as he got on Zekrom.

"Hey Zekrom, what's say you and me finish this guy off?" N questioned, and Zekrom smirked.

"I'd love to." Zekrom said as he glowed yellow instead of lighting blue.

"Now what's going on?" Kyurem asked, growling.

"Finish him off with… **BOLT STRIKE**!" N shouted, eye's hard.

Zekrom shot a blast of electricity at Kyurem; Kyurem roared in anger and rage as the thunder attacked him. Even when it would usually do nothing to him, it dug into his skin, striking and shocking his nerves. Kyurem fell down, scorched, still alive but extremely hurt. N threw a Ultra Ball at it to catch him, before going toward Touko and hugging her to him as he watched the ball. It shook three times, before beeping, signaling he caught him.


	27. The Alliance!

"I caught him? Zekrom, grab the ball." N said and Zekrom nodded grabbing the ball and handing it to N, who put the ball in his bag.

"Touko…" N stated as Reshiram finally stood up, and walked toward them.

"Touko…please." Reshiram said and nuzzled her cheek.

Everyone finally got up or became conscious again, and noticed that Kyurem was gone, and that N was holding a bleeding Touko. Everyone on the battle field gasped, and ran toward them, even Touya and Ghetsis. Everyone either gather around them, or kneeled down. Bianca kneeled down to Touko, and looked around for a staff, but saw they were all broken, she began to sob, and Cheren held her as she cried. Athena and Concordia sighed sadly, and everyone either whispered sadly, sobbed a bit, or completely broke down. Catherine was one of the breaker's. She collapsed to her knees, and began to cry her heart out. Alder comforted her, saying he was sorry he couldn't protect her. Touya also fell to his knees, before gently touching Toukos' face, and he broke. He never was there when she was born, he had left a month before her birth, and now he would never get the chance to truly know his sister. Touya cried out in agony at her death, he at least wanted to say he was sorry after this, but it seemed he would never get the chance.

"No…Touko." N said as he gently touched her face.

His eyes widened, and his head fell on her chest.

"NO!" N shouted in agony, pain, and sadness.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." N said into her chest, her blood covering him.

"Mew?" something said, and everyone had a pink glow on them.

When N looked up, and pink Pokemon popped a pink bubble she was in. She had a white and yellow pokemon beside her.

"Mew, and Jirachi?" N questioned.

 ** _"Do you want your wish to come true?"_** A female voice said in his mind, and he noticed it was Jirachi by the way she looked.

"My wish?" N questioned.

 ** _"Your wish for Touko to come back, and the war to be done with."_** Jirachi said, and N nodded.

"Of course. I would do anything for Touko to come back." N said and everyone began whispering.

Jirachi nodded, and Mew flew toward them.

"You won't have to do anything N. Just hold her tightly." Mew said and then smiled.

She laid her tail on Toukos' head, and suddenly a pink glow surrounded Touko, before it spread to N, and everyone else. N looked around shocked. Mew was healing…everyone. N looked up to see Mew concentrating, yet she seemed totally at peace. Suddenly her focus got harder, and she scrunched up her face, and the glow became more powerful. Everyone felt a warmth spread over their body. Suddenly everyone was healed, and the glow went back toward Touko, and stayed on her.

"Mew, what's going on?" N asked.

"Kyurem did a lot of damage on her entire being. She has internal problems that I'm still trying to heal, but they're not healing fast enough." Mew said, worried.

The glow became brighter, and Mew growled to herself. Toukos' body didn't want to heal. Suddenly Jirachi helped as she placed her hands on Toukos' forehead and began to use Rest, on Touko. N gasped as he noticed they were both helping. Suddenly the pink glow faded, and Mew sighed in relief, but felt drained. Zekrom caught her before she hit the ground.

"There you go. She's fully healed, and she'll wake up soon." Mew said as she then began to float again, but a little more wobbly.

"I must get going back home. I'll see you all again another day." Mew said as her and Jirachi left.

True to her word, Touko began to stir. N looked down at Touko, and smiled.

"Touko?" N questioned, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Hn? N?" Touko questioned sleepily, and she looked at him.

"Yeah." N said, and she smiled at him.

"Did…we win?" Touko asked, and N chuckled before kissing her, shocking everyone, but they all smiled.

"Yeah, we won, and look." N said bringing out the poke-ball that held Kyurem.

Touko smiled at N, and hugged him as he hugged back. They looked at each other again, before kissing. Touya smirked at them, and then stood, but fell on his butt, though he laughed about it, and everyone else did also. Cheren smiled, helped Bianca stand, and kissed her, making her blush, before they held each other. Elesa and Skyla smiled and high fived each other, Clay, Brycen, and Drayden only smiled in amusement at Iris who was jumping happily. The two teams cheered with each other, and Ghetsis, Catherine, and Alder all sighed.

"I guess neither one of us were the enemy." Catherine said smiling at Ghetsis.

"I guess so." Ghetsis said with a shrug.

"You know what this means right?" Alder questioned.

"What?" Catherine and Ghetsis asked.

"We're gonna have to build another Kingdom." Alder said, and Catherine giggled while Ghetsis groaned.

"Well, once the cheering is over with, we can get started. Right now, I am making sure my daughter is fully alright." Catherine said walking toward N and Touko, leaving Ghetsis and Alder who sighed.

"She's just being protective." Alder said with a shake of his head.

"Natural mother instinct Alder, natural mother instinct." Ghetsis said with a sigh.


	28. Lovely Future (Finale)

It's been 8 year since the last battle, since the Alliance, since the love started, and everything else. Touko, now at the age of 26 smiled at her Kingdom; her and N had gotten married right after it was made, and were proclaimed King and Queen. They had the Kingdom between the White Country and the Black Country. Both Kingdoms were about a day's trip away, but people visited regularly. Especially Alder, Catherine, and Ghetsis, Cheren, Bianca, and Touya had moved into the Kingdom. They were official Leaders in the army, and Bianca was still a maid and healer, but she had gotten more recruits and was quiet busy. Not only that, she was 8 months pregnant with a baby boy. Cheren was a proud father and Touya was a god father, while Touko and N were apparently called the Grandparents of the child.

Reshiram and Zekrom had finally calmed Kyurem enough to where he listened to others. Kyurem though only obeyed one fully, and that was Ns' and Toukos' son Sora. He had brown hair like Touko, but his emerald eyes resembled his father, and not only that, he was just as stubborn as N, which Touko found amusing. He was 6 years old, and Kyurem was his starter as he called it. Kyurem loved the little guy, even though he got quiet annoying. Touko watched with a smile on her face as Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom played with Sora. Sora was also given Glaceons' and Leafeons' egg as a present. He would be turning 7 in a month, so it was his present. Suddenly arms wrapped around Touko, and when she looked up, bright blue eyes meet emerald green eyes.

"Hey N." Touko said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Touko." N said and Glaceon smiled at N from Toukos' lap.

"Gla!" (Hi!) Glaceon said and N smiled back at her.

"Hey Glaceon." N said rubbing her head.

Leafeon came over, and Glaceon jumped down from Toukos' lap to follow him. Touko smiled and allowed the rest of her Pokemon out as did N. Touko still had Dragonair, Absol, Samurott, and Lucario as well as Glaceon and Reshiram. Dragonair hadn't evolved because she didn't want to. She had a necklace around her neck with an Ever-stone attached to it, and she wrapped herself around the chair and went to sleep. Samurott only shook his head before laying down also. Absol and Lucario went to play with Sora in the meantime. N also still had his Pokemon: Zoroark, Mightyena, Luxray, and Liepard, even Zekrom and Leafeon. Luxray and Liepard went to play with Sora also while Mightyena yawned and laid down, and Zoroark chuckled sitting down beside N.

"Everything is perfect." N said wrapping an arm around Touko.

"You got that right." Touko said, rubbing her belly which held their daughter.

She was 7 months pregnant with the girl, who they decided to call Lillie.

"Cheren said Bianca is due next month." N said as he kissed her cheek.

"I plan on being there." Touko said with a sigh.

"Has Touya found someone?" N asked.

"Not yet. He's still looking, but I'm sure he'll find someone soon." Touko said smiling at N.

"Let's hope so." N said and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm gonna go down and play with Sora. Wanna come?" N asked, and Touko nodded.

"You bet." Touko said getting up.

Upon getting to the bottom, they saw Reshiram and Zekrom chuckling at Sora who was sitting on top of Kyurem like he had taken him down.

"I win!" Sora said smiling.

Touko giggled at him while N chuckled. Liepard and Luxray cheered with Absol and Lucario. Samurott stood beside Touko chuckling and Dragonair gave a giggle, while Zoroark gave a type of chuckle, and Mightyena stretched, but the smirk on his face showed he was quiet amused. Leafeon and Glaceon came running over toward Sora, and jumped on Kyurem also, and stood beside Sora as if they helped Sora win. Sora saw his mom and dad, smiled, got off Kyurem who raised himself smirking, and ran toward them.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Sora said, and N picked him up.

"Hey boy, how are you?" N asked.

"Great. Kyurem is really fun to play with." Sora said smiling at him, and Kyurem smiled back.

"Have you finally calmed down Kyurem?" Touko asked Kyurem who nodded.

"Yes, and I am still sorry about what I did, but I am glad that you showed me the truth about humans." Kyurem said nuzzling Toukos' stomach making her giggle.

"Glad to hear that. Go on Sora, play a bit more." N said and he nodded, running over to Kyurem again.

Reshiram and Zekrom came over and stood beside N and Touko, and they smiled at each other. Reshiram bent down to Touko nuzzling her, and Zekrom ruffled Ns' hair more. Touko and N smiled then smiled at Sora as he played. Yep, things couldn't get any better than they were. The countries had stopped fighting, they joined, Cheren and Bianca had a baby on the way, Touya was close to finding a woman, and Touko and N already had a small family going. The people were prosperous and happy, and lived a good and wonderful life. Soon Cheren, Bianca, and Touya appeared smiling to N and Touko. N and Touko smiled at them also, as they all gathered around and talked about what's been going on. Things were sweet, and nothing could get better than this.

 **This was a Lovely Future.**


End file.
